The New Intern
by Pebblez08
Summary: Spashley Fic R/R PLEASE Contest is over but the story is still on and have more more and more DRAMA
1. The New Intern

_**The New Intern**_

_**This is my first fanfic ever so go easy on me and please review because reviews are very welcome.**_

_**This is an AU Spashley fic about Ashley Interning with Arthur because her PO said the judge wants her to get a job and she later meets his family and most of all she meets Spencer. Tell me if its OK or if its bad.**_

_**Dreams **_

**Thoughts**

_Phone calls_

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

"ASHLEY GET IN HERE!!" 

Ashley Davies your normal bad ass girl. She is rock star Raife Davies daughter and since he's never around she acts out but I know she's a good kid inside. Now she's sitting in the waiting room of my office I'm her parole officer Jenny.

"ASHLEY NOW!!"

Ashley gets up and walks into the office. She sits down and slouches in the chair then she put her feet on my desk which irritates the hell out of me so I knock them off.

"Where have you been? You missed our last two sessions." I ask and I get a shrug for an answer. 

"What the hell you mean you don't know?" She shrugs again and now I'm fed up.

"Ashley don't fuck with me OK, look I'm trying to keep your ass out of jail now this time answer me when I fucking talking to you got it!"

"Got it." She finally answers. 

"Good, so why did you miss those sessions?" I tried asking again.

"Well the first session was two weeks ago right?" I nodded for her to continue and she did. "Well I met this really hot girl she was like my height she was a brunette and she had a nice rack. So I took her home and she fucked my brains out and that morning I was about to get up to go but she went down on me and it felt really good because she did this thing with her tongue like when..."

"Enough, I know your trying to make me uncomfortable like you did with your last four PO's but its not going to work besides..." I turned around the picture of me and my girlfriend Anna kissing. When Ashley saw she seem shock that her plan wouldn't work but she held her ground.

"It wasn't a plan you asked a question and I answered it. That's really what happened. Do you wanna know what happened last week?"

"I rather not because I'm afraid of what you might tell me. Well how about we get down to business, your judge wants..." My phone rang and cut me off. I looked at the screen and It was Anna, so while I looked through Ashley's file I put it on speaker.

"Hi Babe I'm..."

_"Horny as hell what are you wearing because, me I'm not wearing anyt..."_ I hurried up and grabbed the phone while Ashley chuckled and I turned crimson red.

"Baby I'm with a patient I'll have to call you back."

_"Aww but babe I'm real horny and I need you."_

"OK but later when I'm done I'll either call back or come home OK"

_"OK I'll be waiting love you bye"_

"Love you too" I hung up the phone. 

"Let me guess her." Ashley said while grabbing the picture and looking at it. "She's really cute, how long have you two been together?" 

"Six years, what about you and the brunette how long have you two been together?"

She shook her head really fast and said "OH no I don't do relationships."

"Why not?"

"Too many feelings and besides I'm a lesbian and girls talk way too much and me being in a relationship means I would have to listen."

I laughed because she reminded me of my twenty year old self.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you remind me of myself."

"How so your a Parole Officer that's boring and so are you."

"Hey watch it, when I was younger all I used to do is party, try to have fun, get laid and in trouble until I met Arthur Carlin and he made me understand myself more and then he became my social worker and he's also the reason I'm a boring parole officer as you put it."

"Let me guess so you think you can be my Arthur Carlin."

"Nope, he will be your Arthur Carlin" She looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about."

"Well, your judge ordered me to get you a job and since I couldn't, I got you a paid intern with Arthur Carlin at his office and you start Monday and its five days a week with weekends off so you better be there because if your not I will personally call the judge and tell him to give the sentence he wants to give you, got it." I smiled at her

She nodded "Got it is that all."

"Yeah, here's the address and be on time 8:00 in the morning tomorrow." I handed her the paper. She got up to leave and as she was almost out the door I said "I'll know if you don't show so be there and good luck on your new Intern." I laughed because she mumbled something as she walked out the door.

**Well I gotta go home Anna's horny and waiting.**

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Ashley's Pov**

_**MMM... Jessica Alba... MMM... nice boobs... MMM... right there... MMM yes go lower **_

BUZZZZZZZZZZ

"What the fuck!!" 

**Stupid damn alarm I was about to hit a home run with Jessica Alba. Ugh I gotta get dress or I'll be wearing that ugly orange suit. **

I got up and went into my closet and I picked out a mini denim skirt and a yellow top that showed off the girls and some yellow pumps and I put my hair in ponytail with a yellow head band. I look at the time. 

**Good a hour to spare I'm going to Starbucks. **

I grabbed my cell phone, lip gloss and keys and headed out the door.

When I got in the car my cell phone rang I looked at the screen to see if it was that chick I fucked yesterday. Nope all clear its my best friend Lyric.

"Hey Bitch what do you want."

_"Hey Slut nothing just wanted to wake your ass up because I don't wanna be sending your ass ciggies"_

I laughed. "Shut up what are you doing today"

_"Nothing, but Music wanted to go out to eat after I get from class."_ **MMM** Music is Lyric's older sister and she's hot. I know your wondering about the names well their parents are super music fans so they named their first child Music and their second Lyric and their twins Melody and Harmany. Good thing they had all girls.

"What time your class is over"

_"6:30 Why, so you can come and hit on my sister. Nope your ass can't have my sister, because your a slut."_

"I swear, I would do relationships for her." I pulled up to the Starbucks drive thru and ordered a mocha cappuccino.

_"Yea right you can't even spell commitment."_ she laughed.

"Yes I can C-O-M-M-I- Damn." I seen something at the window and it looks tasty and I'm not talking about the drink.

"That will be 6.75." She smiled.

"OK" I gave her the money and I heard laughing and I figure out that its Lyric.

_"See told you that you couldn't."_

"Shut up I'll call you later"

_"Bye slut"_

"Bye Bitch" we hung up.

"Excuse me." I laughed.

"No not you my best friend she was on the phone." she smiled and gave me my drink. I tasted it and said "Wait, its missing something."

"What"

"Your number" she laughed and said "No it's not because it's on the cup, make sure you call" the car behind me honks and I laughed and said "OK I will be talking to you later, Bye." 

I drove off and went to my new intern as The New Intern. 


	2. Stuck With A Lesbian

_**Stuck With A Lesbian**_

_**Thanks for the reviews plz send more. **_

_**Dreams **_

**Thoughts**

_Phone calls or text_

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Arthur's Pov**

Where's Jenny's girl she's five minutes late. I walked outside of my office and there's this young girl sitting outside.

**Where is my secretary Rosie.**

"Hey have you seen my secretary" I asked the young girl.

"Nope" she replied

"OK well, by any chance are you Ashley Davies?" she nodded

"Yep the one and only." I nodded and said "Good good I thought you were late but I guess my secretary is late, I'm sorry well come into my office." We both walked into the office and I take a sit while she stands by the door.

"Come in and sit down please." She comes in and she sits down.

"So lets get started well, I'm Arthur Carlin and I own this building and it is where any kid who needs help or wants to talk comes in and talk to me about their problems and I try my best to get them out of the problem. There is five other interns and I proud to say two of them are my children Spencer and Clay Carlin and the others are Aiden Dennison, Chelsea Lewis, and Madison Duarte. You are the sixth intern Ashley congratulations." she nodded and I continued "Well this intern is about you helping out others and you will be tutoring the other kids and you will be talking to them when I can't and also if they want to talk to you instead of me, is that OK with you Ashley."

"Yes that's fine. What time is this over."

"You are off at 5:00 and you talk to me about the change of the hours and that's only in the case of an emergency and Jenny told me not to but I'll stretch the rules while she's not here how does that sound."

"Great, what do I do when no one's here"

"You just hangout or if I ask for something you do it."

"How much am I being paid?"

"Well eleven dollars an hour, and you are paid weekly on Friday's."

"OK so where do I hangout."

"Well I have rules first. Rule number one Be on time. Rule number two No drama between the workers, intern, nor students. Rule number three Don't mess me over. Last but not least Rule number four Have fun. OK if you got it then all you have to do is wait for my daughter to give you a tour around here. I'll just call her. Can you wait outside."

**She doesn't seem as bad as Jenny said she'll be.**

"Yeah sure."

She walked outside and I called Spencer.

_"I'm almost there Dad."_

"Hello Sweetheart how has your day started, OH mine yea mine was nice."

_"HI dad how was your morning did you eat a real breakfast and not doughnuts."_ I drop the doughnut and swallowed it and said "Yes I eat a healthy omelet."

_"Good dad so why did you call and how's the doughnuts and what kind is it?"_

"I need you to give a tour to the new intern, great, and twist."

_"Save me one and I'm parking as we speak bye." She hung up_

**God she gets more and more like her mom every day. We miss her.**

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Ashley's Pov**

God can his daughter hurry up I really don't have all day and I want to call that hot girl from Starbucks.

I grab my phone and text Lyric.

im bored help me :P

I play tetris on my phone waiting for her to text back.

_No Slut im busy gettin head ttyl :)_

Damn she's no use lets text one of my hoes. Lets see Alicia no, Beth, no Candice no, Diane no, Erica no, Frances no, Geri no, Helena no, Isabella no, Jessi no, Katie yes. I get the number and text her.

hey babe how are u

Katie, how does she look, umm OH yea I met her at that club last week she's a orange headed, green eyed girl with a nice ass and a great rack.

_i'm good but very horny ;) nd ur not here 2 help :(_

Here we go entertainment.

_well babe wat r u wearin_

She's starting to text back faster.

_tshirt nd panties_

do me a favor nd take tht off

_ok its off_

now imagine me nd put ur hand down to your pussy and fuck urself like i would

_umm baby that feels nice_

does it babe

_yea_

well go faster for me

_ok ah ah its feels good_

rub on ur clit fast and hard 4 me

_im cumming ahhhhhhhhh_

**Wow that's new I made a girl come over texting. **

I was about to text back but I heard someone walk in so I looked up to see the most beautiful girl ever. She had dirty blond hair and nice size boobs. She looked at me and smiled and continued towards Arthur's office. OK add on to that list she has nice beautiful blue eyes and a great smile and a nice ass.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and if I wasn't already wet well I sure in the hell was now.

_im gonna sleep now k_

I forgot I was texting umm ummm OH yea Katie.

k bye katie

_bye ash_

Arther and that girl walk outside so I stood up.

"Ashley Davies I'd like you to meet my daughter Spencer Carlin" we shook hands and when our hands touch there was a shock.

"Ow"

"Sorry" I apologized. "No its not your fault its OK." she said.

"OK she will be giving you that tour OK and I'll be in my office if you need me."

I nodded. Arthur left and went to his office.

"Ready." she smiled. God she's beautiful. Those eyes are so mesmerizing and those lips are... wait a minute those lips are moving.

"I'm sorry huh"

"I said let start." I nodded

"Well this is the first floor of five floors and this is where my dad's office is and his secretary Rosie who's not here works over there and that's it OK lets go to the second floor now."

We walked to the elevator and I stayed behind just to look at her ass which is very nice.

"The other interns are cool ones my brother, Clay and the others my best friend, Chelsea and Madison's a bitch and Aiden's cute if your into that."

We get on the elevator.

No actually I'm into you.

"Nope, I'm not."

"How do you know, have you met them."

"No well I'm a les..." I was cut of by the elevator's stopping "bian"

She looked at me shocked and confused.

"Damn it, looks like we're stuck. What did you say?"

"Yeah we are and I said I'm a lesbian I like girls so I won't be into that guy."

"OH umm Wow we're stuck." I smile because she look cute when she's nervous and she is now blushing aww.

"Did you push the emergency button?"

"No I'll try that." She tried and it didn't work so I said "We're stuck"

"Yep that we are."

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

_**That's the end of this chap well plz review that would mean the world to me thanks.**_


	3. Games

_**Games**_

_**Thanks for the reviews plz send more. **_

_**Dreams **_

**Thoughts**

_Phone calls or text_

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Ashley's Pov**

**God it's hot in here. **

If you're wondering it's been like thirty minutes since we first got stuck. We both are on opposite sides and we are silent.

"Hey maybe we should try calling someone" You think Blondie wow must be a natural blond. "I already tried that I got no signal."

"Well I'll tried mine." She tried then there was this cute little head tilt and pout she did and it made me smile. "I don't have any signal either Damn it."

"I'm bored lets play a game." I suggested.

"What do you mean lets play a game aren't you scared?" She asked, and honestly I wasn't because someone will find us.

"Nope, they'll find us. So about that game how about truth or dare or 21 questions, you choose."

"Um I'm bored too so I'll choose 21 questions." I had the feeling she would.

"OK how about you start." I smiled.

"Fine, How old are you?" Easy questions are always first.

"I am twenty years old. My turn, umm OH is that your natural hair color?" She laughed.

"Usually people repeat my question." she said. "Well that's boring and I'm way too bored to play the kiddie way."

"OK, I guess that means my questions will be hard umm yes it is my mother was a blond."

"Was a blond?" she smiled. "It's not your turn, its my turn. OK umm why are you a lesbian if you don't mind me asking."

"No its a game its fine, well its because I totally hate men and I'm a huge feminist who hasn't had the right dick." I laughed because she totally blushed when I said dick.

"That was stereotypes huh." She asked. "Yeah it was, my real answer is basic, I love women, the way they smell, feel, look, sound, and most of all taste. A woman's smells are usually a sweet smell and their perfume is always great unlike a guy who sweats a lot. Her feel is soft and sensual and loving and it's basically great, but with a man it's more rough and sometimes hairy and they can be sensual but not like a woman. A woman looks are always good and compared to a man I rather kiss lips instead of something long or fat. Ugh that's just gross. The way she sound is just like music because it can be a soft voice or it can be a squeaky voice, but most of all I love the sound of a woman's orgasm, because in her orgasm she screams and shakes which is not a groan like a man its more out there and I like out there and that brings me to the taste. The way a women taste is just great because she's sweet on every inch of her body and I love it and I'll leave out the other stuff."

She just stared at me which was fine. Like a minute or two later she said in a very husky voice "It's you turn." Then she cleared her throat and repeated her self.

**God I love my effect over women.**

"OK um why are you straight?" That caught he off guard.

"I don't know." She replied. "OK so you mean to tell me you can't do what I just did about women about men."

"No because I never really thought about it so I pass on that question."

"Who said there was any passes."

"There's always passes."

"Not in Ashley Davies' games."

"Well there are in Spencer Carlin's game."

"OK but only because you dad owns the building." She laughed and said "Thank you Daddy."

"OK how about I ask another question." She nodded so I asked "Have you ever been with a girl in any kind of way."

"Umm well I french kissed my best friend in summer camp when I was twelve, it was practice for the real thing."

I laughed. "Was she a good kisser."

"Nope it's my turn you can't have that answer, OK how old were you when you loss your virginity?"

"With a guy or girl."

"Both."

"That's two questions but I'll let you slide for a guy I was thirteen it hurt and I didn't like it hence why I'm a lesbian and with a girl I was nineteen and I love it again hence why I'm a lesbian." We both laughed.

**OK time to go hard.**

"Will you ever go all the way with a girl?" She thought about the question for a long time.

"Yes but only if I'm comfortable with the girl." OK I'm confused.

"Comfortable as in."

"As in in love or just love."

"What about lust?"

"That too, now we are even you asked two questions too."

"Let's go back to easy what's you favorite color?" Gosh she gotta be boring.

"Um blue I guess what about you."

"I like brown."

"That's weird."

"What"

"We both said each other eye color." She smiled when she realise we did.

"Cool, my turn do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, but it's about to be over." Whew that was a close one gosh.

"OH I'm sorry."

"That's OK your not the dick head." We both laughed.

"See why I go for pussy, because I don't get dick heads" She laughed.

"I guess not OK, my turn how long was your longest relationship."

**Damn she had to ask that dumb question.**

"Do you want the truth?" She nodded "Well truth is I don't do relationships because the usually just leave anyways so I leave first so my longest relationship is with my best friend and we are not together but we've been friends since babies. OK back to hard stuff and this is the million dollar question, if you were gay would you date me?"

"No because you don't do relationships but if you did I totally would."

**Score**

"My turn right." I nodded "Is it alright that I want to kiss you?" Wait what did she just say. "What?"

"I want to kiss you."

"Well why don't you do it." I stared into her eyes and moved closer.

As we were getting closer and closer my lips almost toughing hers and her eyes close... It was all ruin.

"Hey hello is somebody in there?" She jumped away from me.

"Yeah dad its us."

"OH god sweetheart are you guys OK?"

"Yeah dad just hot." I chuckled knowing she was talking about me.

"OK it should be working now is it."

"Yeah Dad thanks, we'll just finish the tour." We went up to the second floor.

"Ready for the rest of the tour."

**Lets play with her a little.**

"No, I wanna finish the game." I pouted and add on a little puppy dog eyes.

"OK, OK but later."

"OK how about my place after." She turned around real quick.

"Wait what?"

"My house, we'll finish the game."

"Um... W-well I-I I get off later than you."

"I'll wait." She nodded which shocked the hell out of me.

"OK I'll follow you to your house."

"Promise" She laughed which was really cute.

"Yeah I promise."

"Lets finish this tour." I nodded.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Jenny's Pov**

**MMM that feels good.**

Anna is kissing my shoulder so I can wake up and now she kissing my neck.

"What do I have to do for you to get up?"

With my eyes still closed I said "Go down south." She laughed and answered my command.

She finished kissing my neck and proceeded down to my breast. She sucked on one and massaged the other and god did that feel good. I moaned then she switched. I moaned again.

"You like that." I nodded not able to talk.

She then continued down lower to my stomach and she licked around my belly button and finally she reached her destination. She pulled down my panties which yes is all I wear to sleep. When my panties were all the way off she opened my legs and began. She licked my folds open and massage my clit with her tongue a little. Then I humped her face which I knew was gonna make her start to tease me.

"No don't hump my face."

She continued and she started to suck up my wetness and rub my clit with her hand. I humped again, so she stopped again.

"I told you not to do that now didn't I." I nodded. "Now its time for torture."

She came up to my face and kissed me and then she started to slide her fingers down my body and when she got to my clit she rubbed it and it drove me wild.

"Ahhh yes just like that I wanna feel you."

She stuck a finger inside of me and I moaned louder and then I rode her fingers. She then rubbed my clit with her thumb.

"Yesss more baby please."

"Are you begging for it."

"Yesss please."

She enters another finger and pounds me with her fingers as I ride her and as I'm so close she stops.

"I told you not to ride my face didn't I."

**God if I didn't love her so much I would beat the shit out of her.**

She went down and sucked up my juices and massaged my clit with her tongue and I came hard and twice.

"God that was good baby." She kissed me.

"Yeah it was I love teasing you."

"That's because you're a tease."

"OH shut up you like it."

"And you're lucky..." The phone rang. "You're lucky the phone rang because I'm tired of your tease games."

"No you're not." She got up and I hit her ass and answered the phone.

**She's right I like her games.**

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

Thanks everyone for the support please review more.

**Bound Drago****n -- Thanks for the support and I'll try to update as much as I can**

**cyberauthor**** -- Thanks you for the review and your work is really great also and yes I thought having Arthur as the way they meet would be cool.**


	4. More Fun And Games

_**More Fun And Games**_

_**Thanks for the reviews plz send more. **_

_**Dreams **_

**Thoughts**

Phone calls or text

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Spencer's Pov**

"And last but not least this is where the interns hangout." Me and Ashley walked into the room where everyone was.

"Hey guys this is Ashley Davies the new intern." Everyone came over to meet her.

"That's my brother Clay." I said as I introduced them. "Wait but he's black and you said you mother was a blond." Me and Clay laughed.

"She was and well that's because I'm adopted." She nodded and smile because she was so confused and she look so cute.

**Wait. What no no no no no I did not just say that, Wow whats gotten into me today first I almost kiss her then I say yes to her invite and now I say shes cute wow maybe I shouldn't go to her house.**

"Spencer, Hey Spencer, SPENCER." I hear Chelsea calling me.

"Huh, what?" She looks at me like I'm crazy. "I said are you gonna finish introducing us to Ashley."

"Yeah sorry, Ashley thats Chelsea my best friend."

"Hi nice to meet you." Ashley says as she shakes her hand.

"This is Aiden." I smile at her.

"OH Hey." she nods her head towards him.

"And umm... wait where's Madison." They all pointed towards the computers. So I pulled Ashley over to her to meet the mega bitch.

"Madison, the new intern is here and I want you to meet her."

"So"

"Madison"

She turned around and said "Wha... Ashley, what are you doing here."

"I'm the new intern. So your the bitch I hear about damn I would have never thought it was you. Wait until I tell Lyric."

"How is she?"

"She is fine, how's Tina?"

"I don't know nor do I care."

"Damn it's like that."

"Um excuse me how do you two know each other?" I had to ask.

"OH I'm sorry Spencer. Well we worked on a community project together."

"Yeah Ashley was great, it was with these kids who don't have home's and her and her girlfriend played with all of the kids and it was great. How's Crystal nowadays?"

**Girlfriend wait she said she didn't have a girlfriend, wait why am I getting jealous.**

"I don't know nor do I care."

**Whew, that was close.**

Madison looked at her like the world had just ended and she didn't know.

"Are you serious? You two were inseparable what happened?"

"Too long of a story to tell you."

I had to interrupt "Umm well Ashley I'm gonna go down stairs to my dad's office are you fine here."

She smiled "Yeah I'm good here I'll see you later right." I blushed a little and enough not to show anyone and then I replied "Yeah I'm sure you will." and smiled.

As I walked into my dad's office he was on the phone so I grabbed a water out of the fridge and sat in the chair and waited for his conversation to end.

"Yeah she has been great. I haven't had a problem yet. Yeah I will OK bye."

"Who was that dad?"

"Who said you can have my water young lady." I laughed and said "Well you took my soda last week, which you so don't need and which you so owe me. So who was it."

"OH that was just Jenny checking on Ashley."

**What, that means she has a parole officer so she's bad I wonder what she did.**

"Jenny so she's from her then what did she do."

"I don't know Jenny didn't say."

Rosie walked in and said "Hey, Mr. Carlin I'm sorry I'm late I had to get my son to daycare and I lost my phone, sorry again."

"It's OK Rosie but try to call somehow next time."

"OK"

"Hey dad when was the last time you talk to Glen?"

**I really miss him even though he's an ass.**

"Yesterday"

"OH how's the kids and how's Joan?

"I'm not telling you because you can call and ask yourself."

"You know he hasn't talk to me since mom died. I tried before but then I just gave up because he ignored me way too much and it hurts."

**It really does and it just because I was there.**

"Well I wish you guys would quit it because I'm sure Paula's turning in her grave to know her kids are fighting and not talking over her death."

"Yeah I know maybe I'll..." there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, OH I'm sorry."

"No Ashley come in. How's everything going and how's everyone treating you."

"Everything is great and so is everyone else I just got bored without Spencer." I smiled at her .

"OH well you can have her and Jenny said tomorrow she wants you to have lunch with her and Anna and she wants you to bring someone."

"Wow you must be special I didn't meet Anna until dad made her bring her over for diner."

"Really, well since you know both of them and I don't really know neither why don't you come with." she smiled at me.

**God it's something about those eyes and that smile mixed together that makes me say yes. God she's so beauti... wait nooo she is a girl and I'm a girl so she can't be beautiful even though she is.**

"Sure OK."

"Mr. Carlin your 12:00 is here." Rosie said.

"OK dad we'll leave you to your job."

"OK girls have fun."

"Yeah dad because this is all fun and games." We all laughed.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Ashley's Pov**

So this job is over and I must say it was cool. I got caught up with Maddie and then there was this girl I tutored and she was so sweet and loving. She told me that she thought she was gay and it scared her and I told her about my experience. Her name is Jourden and she's great so she will be my regular student. So now that it's over I'm sitting in my car waiting for Spencer.

"Hey what are you still doing here, We're off."

"I know but I'm waiting on Spencer."

"You like her don't you." I didn't answer.

"You so do, Are you serious. She's like straighter than straight."

"So, this is like the first time I've really like someone since I was with Crystal."

"OH you still haven't told me why you two aren't together anymore."

"She and some of her friends got me into trouble five months ago."

"Really what kind of trouble."

"Nothing major I'm here now right."

"Yeah I guess so. Well here comes your girl so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye" As Spencer walked down the steps the sunlight hit her and god she looked so hot it was scary and I don't mean I'm warm hot I mean Hot Hot.

"Hey you waiting on someone." I laughed.

"Yeah this really cute straight girl promise me to finish the game we were playing before when she and I were stuck in a elevator. By any chance do you know her, she has dirty blond hair and she about 5'5 and she has beautiful blue eyes and a nice ass."

"Hey watch it. You almost made me blush up until you talked about my ass." I laughed and so did she.

"Hey I got an idea how about we drop your car off at your house and we drive in my car together." She smiled at me and said "Is this some kind of a butch thing do you just wanna drive me." I laughed.

"Hey now you watch it and yes I just wanna ride I mean Drive you." I laughed.

"Funny very funny."

"I thought so."

"Shut up and follow me to my house."

"OK" she went to her car and I followed her to her house.

When we got there I got out of the car and said "Sweet house, can I see the inside."

"No, but you can wait out here for me." She laughed.

"That's fine it just gives me reasons to look at you ass." I smiled innocently. She turned around and gave me the finger.

About thirty minutes later she came out and got in the car.

"God took you long enough."

"Sorry, I had to change."

"That's cool you ready now." She nodded.

We drove listening to Paramore and then my phone rang so I checked to see who it was.

"_Hey Slut what are you doing?"_

"Hey Bi... Lyric I'm on my way to the house."

"_Wow who's in the car with you for you not to curse at me"_

"Just a friend"

"_A female"_

"Yes why?"

"_Because you don't know what friendship with a female means other than with me. You like her huh."_

"Yes and I mean for real, like I think its that type like it was before Crystal."

"_Wow are you serious, she would be the one to make you do relationships and shit like that."_

"Yeah"

"_Where did you meet her."_

"Work was fine, yeah I liked it."

"_Wow that's cool but obviously you're with her so call me later."_

"OK bye love ya."

"_Love ya too bye slut" _I giggled.

I hung up the phone and Spencer was looking at me.

"Who was that?"

"Why are you jealous?

"Why would I be?"

"Because I'm totally hot."

"Yeah so."

"So you admit it you think I'm hot." She blushed and I smiled.

"It's OK I think I'm Hot too." she laughed and we pulled up to my house and she was speechless

"WOW this is your house."

"Yeah that's what it says on the contract." I laughed and said "Come on lets go inside so you can be more flabbergasted."

We got out of the car and went inside of the house.

"Rosa are you home."

"Who's Rosa."

"OH my maid." she nodded and then what happen next was crazy and it's what usually happens at my house.

A naked Katie walks in not seeing Spencer stand behind me and hugs me and kisses my neck.

"That text made me want you more."

**OH God she's gonna hate me.**

"Katie ummm... Stop I have company." She stops and looks behind me and Spencer waved and I chuckled. She tried to cover up the best she can and she didn't do a great job because we saw everything.

"I'm s-sorry I-I d-didn't know, h-hi I'm Katie."

"I'm..." I interrupted Spencer.

"Katie thats Spencer my girlfriend and I only texted you because I was bored I'm sorry Katie and I 'm sorry baby I didn't mean to I was really bored waiting for you."

Spencer looked at me weird and I glared at her to say something.

"OH umm. It's OK babe I took a long time." I smiled at her and looked at Katie.

"OH well I'm so sorry umm... I'll just go then." I nodded and when she got her clothes and walked pass us we waved. When she was finally out the door we both burst into laughs.

"WOW is that how it is everyday."

"Usually it's more than one... No it don't happen at all." We laughed.

"No really I was bored when I was waiting for the tour so I texted her and we had text sex."

"What the hell is that?"

"I made her come over texting it was actually pretty cool."

"Wow, your weird."

"No I'm not I just like to have fun." she smiled and said "Yeah you are all fun and games huh."

"Now you understand the real Ashley Davies."

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

_**Well that's the end and please review more ppl and thanks for all of the support.**_

_**cyberauthor – yeah I thought I should do something different because phone sex is so last year so I said why not text sex. Yeah the 21 questions was intense but read the continuation of the game on the next chapter. Thanks for the support.**_


	5. Sharing and Caring

_**Sharing and Caring**_

_**Thanks for the reviews plz send more. **_

_**Dreams **_

**Thoughts**

_Phone calls or text_

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Ashley's Pov**

"So you want a tour of the house." I ask. "Yeah that would be awesome."

So I gave her a tour of the house and that led us to my bedroom. "Wow your closet is huge you must have a lot of clothes."

"Yeah I do. I'm hungry I'll be back you can just make yourself at home." I went to the kitchen were there was a note...

Dear Baby Girl,

Your Dad and I are going to be at his overseas tour for like 4 months or so. I left you enough money in the safe. Kiss Kiss

Your Mom

"Thanks Mommy Dearest." I threw the letter in the trash, and made me and Spencer some sandwiches, chips, and soda.

When I got back to the room she was looking at a picture of me with Lyric and her family.

"That's my best friend Lyric and her family or should I say my family, they treat me more like family than my own family do." She turned towards me and smiled. I smiled back. "Want Ham or Turkey?"

"Turkey please." We sat on my bed and at the food while watching A Shot At Love With Tila Tequila.

"Wow, How can she choose Bobby I mean come on Dani is way better."

"Wow are you the lesbian or am I the lesbian."

"Shut up it's just that Dani is right for her unlike Bobby." I nodded and turned the TV off.

"So about that game ready to finish." She nodded. "OK well we only did 7 questions so we have... 14 more questions to go and it's your turn so ask away."

"Well my dad said... No never mind... Umm."

"No what did your dad say."

"Jenny's a parole officer."

"OH I got it so you wanna know why I have a parole officer." She slightly nodded.

"Well you heard me talking to Madison about my ex Crystal, her and some of her friends thought it would be fun to rob a liquor store."

"How did you get involved?"

"She never told me about their little plan and I was so sprung and would do anything for this girl except rob or hurt someone. Well without tell me the plan she ask me to bring her and her friends to the liquor store and I did. They rob and shot the guy there and I had no idea so after we left the store we got pulled over and we all went to jail. I had no idea what was going on but Crystal and her friends had other plans because they all told the cops that this was all my idea and I made them do it. So because I had a great lawyer I only spent two months in jail. Wow I must really like you because I never tell anyone that, my own parents don't even know what happened." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"What happened to Crystal?"

"Nope it's my turn, since we doing hard question Why is your boyfriend a dick head?"

"Well he keeps cheating on me and me like a dumb ass keeps taking him back."

"Wow how could anyone cheat on you, because if I made it official I would try to make you my wife." She blushed and smiled.

"OK what happened to Crystal?"

"Damn it I thought you would forget about that."

"Nope now answer the question."

"Wow bossy, I like." I smiled and she glared so I told her the story. "So somehow while I was in jail Lyric found out about their plan and she went to beat the fuck out of her, then she told me about everything. We lived together before all that shit went down and when I got out of jail I went to our house and she acted all surprised to see me and said she missed me but she hadn't called or wrote me at all."

Tears started form in my eyes but I refused to cry over this bitch again so I wiped them roughly and Spencer said "Its OK to cry." after that I cried and then continued the story.

"So she kept talking about how she missed me and shit like that but I never said a word all I did was pack my stuff and then she ask why I was doing that and I said I know and she acted like she didn't know what I was talking about but she know damn well she knew. So then she tried to kiss me and shit like that but I pushed her away and got my shit and left. So because of her I don't do relationships any more its like why let someone hurt me when I can stop it before I'm hurt. So before a girl discover that she is the l word with me I tell her I got a girlfriend or I just don't call or talk to them anymore."

"But, why let her stop you from being happy. You know like that, in a way she won because you haven't really had real love but with her and no one else."

"You know, you are gonna have to take your own advice."

"Yeah well we talking about you and you're issues because you're the one with the problems." We both laughed.

"Wow you're funny." I said sarcastically

"Yeah my mom was funny I get it from her." I smiled.

"My turn right..." She nodded. "Well why do you keep saying was, what happen to your mother?"

"Wow that a tough question."

"It's only fair I mean me talking about Crystal and crying and all was tough for me too."

"OK my mom died when I was sixteen."

I seen the tears start to fall right there and it hurt me to see them and I wanted to tell her to stop but I didn't.

"Me and her were in a store because I kept begging her for these new shoes because all my friends had them and so I kept begging and begging when she finally took me to get them and we went into the shoe place where we got them and we were in line when some guys tried to rob the place."

The tears fully came out.

"So the cops came and we were held up in there and so they shot someone who tried to run and my mom being a nurse tried to help but they told her to sit down and she didn't listen so she got shot and I ran to her and the guy who shot my mom was gonna shoot me but his friend talked him out of it. "

She cried harder and I moved closer and wiped her tears with my thumbs and told her "You can stop thats enough." She shook her head no and continued.

"So for about the next 6 hours I held my mother's wound and she died in my arms and told me to tell everyone she loved them and to make sure I be happy in any relationship I'm in and she died in my arms after saying all this and a minute or so later the cops got in and shot the guys. If they would have got there faster and If I wouldn't have try to be.. a-a f-follower sh-sh-she would hav..."

"NO stop it, it wasn't your fault it was those guys fault don't blame yourself because it's not your fault." I pulled her into a hug and she cried on my shoulder. We stayed that way for about 20 minutes.

"Wow I just met you today and I already poured my heart out and cried on your shoulder." She smiled. "I know right, I mean I just met you and I told you everything I've only told Lyric." I smiled.

She looked into my eyes and smiled and I returned her smile but both of our smiles quickly faded into lust and I leaned down and we kissed and her lips were so soft and it was so great. After the kiss I stared into her eyes to see if there was any regret or something and she just smiled at me so I kissed her again and eventually she fell backwards onto the bed and I licked her lips for access and she approved so I stuck my tongue into her mouth. I was needing to touch her so I ran my hands up and down her sides. And I was loving it exactly how I was loving her.

**WAIT A MINUTE Did I just say love. DO I love her wait I can't I don't even know her. I met her today wow I gotta stop this but no I don't wanna it feels way to good. OK how about we just stop kissing and cuddle. WAIT A MINUTE Ashley Davies don't do cuddles.**

I pulled away and she smiled at me and I was about to be drawn in and unfortunately I looked into her eyes and that was it.

"How about we slow down and just... umm... c-cuddle." She smiled at me. I tried to cuddle with her and it was so damn awkward.

"Let's finish the game. It's my turn. Have you ever cuddled before." I smiled. "No is it that obvious." She nodded and then she sat up and told me to sit up too and took my arms and put them around her stomach and laid us both back down. "That's how you cuddle OK but it doesn't take0 that much afford." We both laughed.

"My turn, Does this feel as nice for you as it does for me."

"Nope... It feel way better than nice." I smiled and she turned around in my arms to face me. I smiled at her.

"Are you as scared as I am?"

"Nope more scared. What are you afraid of?"

"This, as in you being a girl and me being a girl and why I have these feeling I feel for you and I just met you today. What are you afraid of."

"The feeling I have for you too and I'm also afraid of being hurt again and I'm also afraid that if we go through with this that I will hurt you."

"I think I can take care of myself, with a little room left to take care of you too."

"My turn now, Are you scared of all the drama with the girls I've been with."

"No, are you scared of dealing with my boyfriend."

"Nope but I am scared of dealing with you dad and brother, I mean there your family."

"Brothers."

"Damn it, theres more than one." She laughed. "Yeah my brother Glen but he doesn't talk to me anymore"

"Why?"

"I'm counting that as a question." We both laughed. "Well he blames me for what happened with my mom."

"It's really not your fault Spence." She smiled. "What"

"My mom use to call me Spence"

"OH I'm sorry then I won't call..." She interrupted. "No it's fine when you say it but if anyone else say it I'll have a fit. What's your nicknames?"

"Umm lets see theres Ash, Ley-Ley, and OH yeah my best friend call me Slut." She laughed.

"OK I'll use Ash, is it OK if I stick to Ash?"

"Yeah sure but which one will you use while we're having sex." I evilly grinned.

" None because who said we will even have sex?" She smirked. "Well because I'm so damn hot no one can resist my sex appeal so we will have sex eventually." She shook her head.

"Since we're talking about sex where's your spot." I smirked.

"Do I have to answer that?" I nodded. "Yep those are the rules." She pointed to it and just to mess with her I sucked on her neck right were she pointed to. She moaned.

"Right there." She still had her eyes closed and nodded.

**Should I tell her I made a hickey... no I'll let her find out herself.**

"I'm soo about to get you back, Where's your spot?"

**Please you are so a amateur at messing with people.**

I pointed at me pussy and she rolled her eyes at me then hit me in the arm. I laughed.

"Ow, for real that's my spot, no I'm kidding although that is one of them. My spot is just right above my breast right here." I thought she wouldn't do it since it was so close to my boob but she fooled me because right now she sucking away.

**Aww, wait why is there no more tingle sensation. OH she stop but why.**

I opened my eyes and she had a smirk on her face and said "Your turn."

"You can't do something like that and then say your turn." She smiled.

"I'll let you slid since your part virgin. OK umm... OH how many people have you been with?"

"Wow tough question um... one, Chad my boyfriend soon to be ex."

"How many people have you been with?"

"Wow um about three guys and about umm... I don't know twenty girls."

"Wow your best friend is right you're a Slut." We laughed and then I pouted. "Hey you hurt my feelings."

"Aww let me kiss it and make it better." She said to me in baby talk and then she kissed me which I'll say lasted about 15 minutes.

"Yeah it's all better now, and it's my turn umm, How long have you been with whats his face umm.. Chad you said."

"Yeah Chad and we been together for four years off and on. What about you and Crystal."

"Wow um.. well we was having sex together for four years because I was in denial about being a lesbian but we were in a real relationship for a year and a half."

"Wow pretty much five years huh."

"Yep five long years. OK when will you break-up with Chuck?" She laughed.

"Chad and when I go home I'll call him and do it then. Let's end this game faster, if I do break-up with Chad will you consider being in a relationship with me?"

**WOW how do I answer that when I just got scared because I think I'm already falling for her.**

"I'm not gonna answer that." She put her head down and I lifted it with my finger and said "My next question is Will you be my girlfriend? Does that answer your question?" She kissed me. "Yes Yes Yes I'll be your girlfriend." We kissed again.

"Spencer umm can we keep this to ourselves until I 'm ready for the whole meeting the family thing?" She nodded and we cuddled again and I stared at her fall asleep in my arms until I finally fall asleep.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

_**That's the end of this chapter.**_

_**Teriyakiskater – yeah I don't think she would have taken it that well either but she doesn't matter lol and she is a ho and I will continue the story.**_

**Degrassi1son – Thank you and I think it's awesome too lol j/k but umm yeah it is nothing like coming home to find that kinda surprise. **

**Taymm15 – I think that would be weird too but hey it could be fun and I'm sure it would feel pretty awesome.**

_**Cyberauthor – Yeah there's some drama with the girlfriends and she did have a interesting day which is finally over.**_


	6. The Drama Filled Day After

_**The Drama Filled Day after**_

_**Thanks for the reviews plz send more. **_

_**Dreams **_

**Thoughts**

_Phone calls or text_

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Spencer's Pov**

Buzz... Buzz... Buzz...Buzz

**What is that.**

I look up to see my cell phone vibrating.

"_Hey Beautiful."_

"Hey who's this."

"Chad who else, I mean are you expecting someone else to call you Beautiful."

Umm yeah I just left Ashley's house. I took a cab because she looked soo beautiful sleeping and I left a note with my number on it so yeah I was expecting my girlfriend to call.

**Wow I have a girlfriend and a hot one at that I mean she is so beautiful and kissing her is so great, her lips are so soft and her kisses are so loving and sensual I can't wai...**

"_Spencer... Baby... Spencer... SPENCER."_

"What?"

"_You zoned out on me Baby."_

"Um Chad we need to break-up"

"_What? Why?"_

"OK, I'll ask Who? When, because you cheat on me so much and I need better."

**Which I've found already. **I smiled.

"_Baby let's talk about this, I'll come over and we..."_

"No Chad I'm done talking it's over and don't come by because I'll call the cops and don't call anymore because I'm changing all of my numbers. Bye Chad."

"_Wait... Spencer, your right you deserve better and I hope you find it."_

"Than... wait a minute are you trying to get me back because you do this all the time but no it's not gonna work bye Chad." I hung up the phone and put its back on the night stand and looked at the clock and it said midnight.

**Gosh I wish I had Ashley's number because I wanna talk to her.**

Buzz... Buzz... Buzz

"Chad get over it. It's over damn."

"_Wow we just got together and I don't think my name's Chad I thought it was Ashley."_

"OH my God Ashley I'm so sorry I thought you were Chad."

"_Obviously, so you broke up with him."_

"Yeah, a few minutes ago."

"_Oh good so, why did you leave you could have stayed."_

"No I didn't want to because you would have had to bring me home in the morning to get dress and all of that stuff."

"_That would have been OK because I would have gotten inside since I'm your girlfriend and all."_ We laughed.

"Nope I don't invite in on the first date which we never had." She gasped.

"_What? How can you say that wasn't a first date."_

"Like this, That wasn't a first date." She laughed.

"_OK it wasn't but I just wanted to get invited in for our date tomorrow."_ We laughed.

"Well maybe you could make me change my rules, Wait date tomorrow."

"_Yeah date tomorrow, I'll pick you up from your house at 7:30 OK. And maybe I could get you to change your rules I mean give me more credit I can change them. Come on I turn you into a lesbian."_ I laughed.

"OK to the date but next time ask, don't tell. And yeah you did turn me out huh so just maybe you probably can make me change my rules." I yawned.

"_Looks like somebody's sleepy."_ She said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah this super hot girl, she had me at her house to play 21 questions and she made me pour my heart out and she also made me make out with her. So yeah I'm tired, I mean crying and kissing can tire someone out." We laughed.

"_Well that girl sounds so hot."_ I laughed.

"Shut up."

"_OK but if I do you'll be bored but anyways I'll let you go to sleep since your tired, but I will see you tomorrow?"_

"Yep you will."

"_OK good, bye and have a hot passionate sex dream about me."_

"I won't, but you will."

"_Yeah you got that right I gotta finish the one about Jessica Alba mmm she is so hot."_

"Hey what about me." I pouted.

"_OH no you'll be there."_ We laughed.

"OK but I better get one with just me alone."

"_I'm pretty sure you will."_ I yawned again.

"_Aww you're sleepy and I don't wanna stop talking to you."_

"I know I feel the same way."

"_Well if you would have stayed we wouldn't be going through this right now. We probably would have been kissing."_

I yawned. "Yeah you're right but that wouldn't have ended bad."

"_No it wouldn't have because in my mind it would definitely have ended great."_ I laughed.

"Well I'm so tired and I can't stay up because we do have that thing call work tomorrow so I'm see you tomorrow. Goodnight Ash."

"_Goodnight Spence."_ We hung up the phone and I put it on the night stand and I went to sleep.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

Buzzz Buzzzzzz Buzzzzzzzzzzz

**Damn it I gotta wake up already. Ugh I don't wanna get up.**

I turn the alarm off.

Buzz Buzz Buzz

**What the hell I turned it off. Oh it's my phone.**

"Hello"

"_Hello to you too Babe I just wanted to hear your voice so I could go on with actually having a reason to come to work today."_

"How about the fact that if you don't there's a good chance of you going to jail."

"_OH that's a good reason too. Well hurry up and get dress and meet me at Starbucks at about 7:00 OK."_

"OK well let me get dress. See you in a bit."

"_Yeah see ya."_

**I gotta hurry up because I so need to see Ashley.**

So I went to my closet and pulled out this white and black pin stripe suit and I got a reveling shirt and put it on, that part's for Ashley. I took a shower got dress and I saw that there was a hickey on my neck.

**I'm gonna kill Ashley.**

I grabbed everything I needed and left the house.

When I got out side I seen Chad's car and some flowers on the porch. So I grabbed the flowers and went to his car and knocked on the window.

"Spencer"

"Chad go away before I call the police." I gave him the flowers.

"But Spence..."

"NO CHAD GO AWAY FUCK CAN YOU TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER SHIT GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE." I was pissed now.

He nodded and pulled off. So I got in my car and my phone starts to ring."

"What"

"_What's wrong baby." _OH it's Ashley.

"Nothing, it's just Chad keeps fucking with me he brought me flowers and stayed outside of my house."

"_You need somebody to take care of that or something."_

"No he'll stop. but somebody left a hickey on my neck I need someone to take care of that."

"_OH about that well I umm was gonna tell you but then you asked me a question and I forgot."_

"OH. Yeah whatever. What Starbucks were you talking about."

"_That's what I called for. The one around the corner from the job."_

"OK I'm on my way."

"_OK."_

When I got there I seen Ashley sitting in her car.

"Hey beautiful who you waiting on." I smiled.

"My girlfriend and I don't think she'll be happy to see you flirting with me." She smiled.

"Well I'm sure she wouldn't mind because I'm so damn hot." She got out of the car and kissed me.

"I see you were thinking about me when you got dress." I smiled because it was true.

"Yeah I was. It's crazy because since I seen you sitting down it the office yesterday your all I think about." She smiled and kissed me again.

"Let's go inside." She grabbed my hand and led me inside and we put our stuff down and went to the line.

We finally got to the clerk.

"Hey cutie how come you didn't call me." The clerk said to Ashley and I stared at the clerk who's name is now bitch. Ugh she's a slut.

"U-Umm well I-I I umm couldn't I-I I umm had a lot to do."

**Aww she nervous god she's so cute.**

"OK call me next time." Ashley nodded.

**Umm Hold up excuse me.**

"What" Ashley turned back to me.

"I'm sorry, look umm..." She read her name tag, God she didn't even know her name. "Angie this is my girlfriend and I was lying when I said I'll call because I won't I'm sorry." The bitch looked sad now aww I feel sorry for her now.

"That's OK. What can I get you."

"I'll go first OK babe, I'll have the same as yesterday." OH so she met her yesterday.

"And I'll have a tall coffee please." I gotta be nice now because she might do something to my drink. Let me watch her ass.

"OK I'll bring them to you." Ashley was about to leave. "No I'll wait for them." I said

When we got the drinks spit free we went to sit down and right now I'm mad at Ashley.

"So baby what type of food you want for our date." I didn't answer her.

"Come on Spence. I didn't want to hurt the girl you seen her face."

"I thought you was all about hurting girls."

"Not while they have control over my drink." She smiled. "Are you still mad." I didn't answer.

She moved over towards me and kissed my cheek. "Are you still mad." I didn't answer again. She pecked my lips and said "Are you still mad." And I didn't answer again. She then kissed me with a hint of tongue and I smiled. "Wait your not mad still are." I didn't answer again to see what she would do. "God Spence do I have to have sex with you right here for you not to be mad anymore." I laughed.

"No I'm not mad any more but it did hurt."

"I know and I'm sorry." She kissed me. I smiled. She took my hand in hers while we drank the drinks.

Someone walked up.

"Spencer is that you." I looked up to see my sister-in-law Nancy. I smiled

"Nancy yeah it's me how's everything."

"Everything is great what about you." She looked down at our hand.

**Should I tell her. Well it's not like I will be seeing her anytime after this.**

"Everything's been great." Ashley cleared her throat.

"OH I'm sorry. Ashley this is my sister-in-law Nancy and Nancy this is my girlfriend Ashley." I raised our hands up to confirm I meant like really girlfriend.

"Really since when did you become a lesbian. Your life has gotten interesting." I laughed.

"Yeah and I became a lesbian when I met Ashley." She don't need to know how long.

"OH wow."

"I know."

"Baby is this Clay's girlfriend or Glen's girlfriend."

"No baby Chelsea's Clay's girlfriend and this is Glen's wife." She nodded.

"OH your husbands an ass."

"Wow have they met Spencer." I laughed and shook my head.

"Yeah I know he is and I also know what you're speaking of and I agree." I interrupted. "How's the kids."

"Their great. Junior's on the football team and Lynn is on the cheer leading team at school."

"OH that's great I wish I could teach her some of my old moves." Ashely interrupted.

"Wait you were on a cheer leading squad." I nodded and she smiled. "Are you imagining it."

"Yep and your ruining it just keep talking and make your words rhyme."

"Alright you suck." I hit her and we all laughed.

"Nance pull up a seat." She pulled up a seat.

"So how's Glen."

"He's good." I looked over to Ashley and she was texting.

"Who are you texting?"

"You" and I was about to protest but my phone vibrated.

_You look really beautiful today_

I said aww and kissed her.

"Is it OK if I show Nancy." She shrugged. I showed Nancy.

"Aww you guys are so cute." I kissed her again and with tongue this time.

"Nance what's taking you so lon..."

**That voice sound familiar.**

I stop kissing Ashley and I turn around.

"Glen"

"Spencer"

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

_**That's the end of this chapter.**_

_**Life-Live-Love-Learn – Thank you for depriving your sleep to read my chapters and thanks for the support too. **_

**cyberauthor – Yeah it was a pretty interesting game. And yeah I would blame myself too if I was her. **

**taymm15 – Nope it would be fun for me and not awkward because like you said they would join in lol Thanks.**

**Cheergirl45 – Thank you and yes I will write more. Thanks for the support.**

**doubleclique – OK well let me tell you something I and everything I do is everything except for cute, Sexy maybe, Hot yes but cute come on. No I'm j/k no but for real Thank You and Thanks for the support and I will update soon.**


	7. Let's Get Ready To Rumble

_**Let's Get Ready To Rumble**_

_**Thanks for the reviews plz send more. **_

_**Dreams **_

**Thoughts**

_Phone calls or text_

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Glen's Pov**

**Wow girl on girl action, Wait I don't know any of Nance friends who are lesbians. Hold up she's turning around... WHAT THE FUCK.**

"Glen"

"Spencer"

"Glen Baby umm Let's just go." Nancy said to make me not lose it which I'm totally about to do.

"No, Spencer what the fuck so your gay now god if mom knew she would have a fit."

"Good to see you haven't changed at all Glen."

"Fuck you Spencer." The other girl stood up as if she was about to do something. I stared at her.

"Look Glen why don't you just go like Nancy said." Spencer said as she stood up in front of the girl.

"No Spencer does dad know his favorite child is a fucking dyke."

"Fuck you Glen."

"No fuck you Spencer, Hey you do you know she's a death trap she killed our mother and almost had my brother Clay killed so if I was you I would stay away far away from that bitch."

Spencer was now crying and the girl looked over to her and started to speak

"Hey you Fuck you because none of that was her fault and you are just a dumb ass to see it. I mean open your eyes she was the reason your mother stayed alive as long as she did and she risk her life to help your mother so you need to stop being a punk ass bitch and forgive her because it wasn't her fault asshole. Let's go Spence."

"Wow you let her call you what our mom call you are you serious."

Spencer just walk pass me and shook her head and as they were fully gone Nancy just walk pass me and hit me in the chest and shook her head also.

**God Spencer is a little bitch, Man I can't wait until I tell dad she's a fucking dyke.**

"GLEN LET'S GO."

**Fuck she's pissed I won't be getting none.**

"LET'S GO RIGHT FUCKING NOW."

**Yeah I'll also be on the couch.**

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Ashley's Pov**

**God her brother is a fucking ass.**

"Babe are you alright to drive or do you want me to drive you."

She shook her head no and I said "OK I'll follow you." She nodded.

I went to my car and followed her all the way to work. When we got there she stayed inside the car so I got out and went to sit in Spencer's car with her.

"Are you OK?" I ask.

"No, I can't believe he still hates me that much and because of us he hates me more." Spencer replied.

"So, do you wanna break-up?" She turn to look at me really fast.

"No, why do you?"

"No, but I don't want you to lose a family member over me because I'm so not worth it."

"But you are very worth it arguably. Besides he hated me way before us."

"I know but..."

"No buts I want this." She grabbed my hand.

"But, we have to tell dad and Clay before Glen does."

"He would do that to you."

"Uh Yeah were you there when he cursed at me and called me a bitch. He treats me like trash because I almost got Clay killed and I got our mother killed."

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you it wasn't your fault and how did you almost get Clay killed." She looked down and I raised her head and said.

"You don't have to answer that until you're ready to." She smiled, and hugged me. I was about to kiss her but I saw her dad coming.

"What?" I nodded towards her dad.

"Hey girls it's good to see you two getting alone." He smiled.

"Dad we have to talk." He looked worried at her. "What? Is everything okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah let's go inside." We all went into his office.

"So ladies what's up?" Spencer looked at me and ask "Can you do it?"

"What but he's your dad?"

"Please." she pouted and gave me her puppy dog eyes.

**God you are so lucky I'm falling for you.**

"OK, it's like this Mr. Carlin, I'm a lesbian and umm it all started yesterday..."

"What you being a lesbian?"

"No, I've been a lesbian for a while now but everything that we have to tell you started yesterday..."

"What happen?"

"Gosh Mr. C if you stop cutting me off I could tell you." Spencer laughed.

"I'm sorry can I call you Mr. C and I'm also sorry for going off but that was kinda annoying."

"It's OK to both."

"OK well yesterday when me and Spencer got stuck in the elevator we got closer and we played this game and I ask her to come over to my house to continue the game and she did. When we continued we both talked about the things we never talked about to anyone. Well I never talked to anyone about these things. After we talked about these things we both cried and Spencer talked about her mother and when she cried and I consoled her. Then I looked into her eyes and we kinda kissed. We talked about being in a relationship and we also talked about not telling you but here we are."

"Well, why are you telling me?" I looked at Spencer and she nodded.

"Well dad this morning we both went to Starbucks where we saw Nancy who failed to tell us that she was with Glen and when he came in he saw us kissing. So he went off on me, cursing at me and disrespecting me. Ashley told him off for disrespecting me and I cried in the car. When you came up she was telling me that it wasn't my fault about mom and once again here we are. Are you angry with me." Spencer said.

"No sweetheart why would I be." Arthur replied.

"Because I'm in a relationship with a girl." Spencer answered.

"No baby I could never be disappointed in your decisions because I raised you to do the right thing however I am disappointed at Glen for hurting you once again." She ran towards him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Daddy." He smiled at me while I stared at there father-daughter moment.

"But.." Arthur said. Spencer sighed. "There's always a but." I smiled as she sat back down.

"This isn't for you sweetheart, actually can you excuse me and Ashley." She looked at me and I nodded.

"OK dad, but go easy on her." She winked at me as she left the room.

"OK this is the part where you ask me what are my intentions with your daughter and I say to love her and take care of her and you tell me if I hurt her I'm dead." I said.

"No. I was just gonna ask if you want to have dinner on Friday." He laughed.

I smiled in embarrassment. "Sure I would love to."

"OK well that's it you can get to work now. OH and yeah don't hurt her or your dead." I smiled and nodded.

When I left the office Spencer was talking to Clay and Chelsea.

"Hey, babe I told them and what did my dad say to you?" Spencer asked.

"OH OK. You know the normal, you hurt her get ready to rumble mumble jumble." I smiled and Clay said. "OK here it is again." He smiled. "And hear it from me too." Chelsea said.

"Babe remind me never to hurt you or I'll die OK." Spencer laughed and nodded.

"Let's go upstairs." Clay pressed the elevator button while me and Spencer was walking towards the stairs.

"Hey guy the elevator."

"No we'll take the stairs." We said at the same time and laughed.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Jenny's Pov**

"Hey baby are you ready to go yet." I walked into the bathroom.

"No I'm almost done." Anna was putting on her make-up.

"Anna, you're beautiful you don't need that stuff." I stood behind her kissing her neck.

"Stop it before I mess up." I grabbed the lip gloss and said "I'll mess it up myself." I kissed her passionately and we kissed for about five minutes.

"Come on Baby we're gonna be late."

"That's your fault because you're kissing me and stuff."

"Well it's your fault you're so damn Hot." She laughed.

"I'll be in the car."

I stayed in the car alone for the next ten minutes until she finally came out.

"Damn Baby you took way too long we're late now."

"No, we're not late."

"Whatever woman." I kissed her.

We drove to Arthur's office talking about non-sense. When we finally got there I saw Clay outside kissing Chelsea.

"Let's mess with them." She nodded.

We got out and quietly walked over towards them.

"Hey kids you know you are on private property and I don't think the owner would be happy to see some hoodlums outside of his building."

"Officer we both work here and the owner is my..." He finally looked up. "Jenny don't fuck with us like that you scared me half to death." Me and Anna laughed.

"It's not funny you scared me too Jen."

"I'm Sorry Chels." I said in between laughs.

"Is Dad inside?"

"Yeah he's in his office with Spencer and Ashley." I nodded and we headed for his office.

"Hey Rosie how's everything going."

"Everything is fine Jenny go on in I think they all are expecting you."

"OK thanks Rosie." Me and Anna walked into a whole bunch of giggles.

"Hey guys whats going on." I looked down to see Spencer's hand on Ashley's thigh.

**What the fuck is going on here.**

"Jenny I missed you." Spencer jumped into my arms. "I missed you too KB." I looked over towards Ashley and she had her hands in her lap.

"Hey Anna." Spencer gave her a hug. "Anna wow your boobs look nice in that shirt." Ashley stared at Spencer and Spencer looked at Ashley and laughed.

**Really what the fuck is going on.**

"Hey, Dad how's everything." I gave him a hug.

"Dad, I thought you said he was your social worker."

"He was until he adopted me." I smiled at her.

"Hey, Ashley this is my girlfriend Anna, Anna this is Ashley."

"Hi Ashley nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Yeah nice to meet you too."

"So, Dad how has she been."

"She's been excellent and beyond."

"That's good."

"So, Spencer how's Chad." Anna asked KB

"Yeah KB I haven't seen him in a while."

"That's because we're over."

"Really I'm sorry KB."

"It's OK I found better." I was about to ask who when Ashley interrupted.

"What is KB for." I laughed.

"KB you wanna tell her or do you want me."

"You made it up so you tell her."

"OK well I was 13 when the Carlin's adopted me and Spencer was 3. So she would always be so mean to me and Glen and everyone else who was around. So I started to call her KB which stands for Kid Bitch and everyone would ask why I call her that and I would say it stands for Kid Ballerina and I got away with it but 4 years later the Carlin's adopted Clay and Spencer was still a Bitch to others but not to Clay I don't understand why, so I told her what it really stood for. But anyways I told everyone what KB stands for when I turned 18 and the all laughed because I had them all fooled, Dad even started to use it." We all laughed.

"Spence, did you know?"

**OH my God KB is about to go off on her UH OH.**

"Nope not until I ask her when I turned 6 and she told me and when Dad called me it I would get upset and then when she went to college I missed it. So I let her call me it from then on out." They both laughed while we all looked at then crazy.

**Spencer just let Ashley call her Spence.**

"What?" Spencer asked.

Dad answered. "You let her call you Spence."

"Yeah So."

"You haven't let anyone call you that since..." I answered.

"I know but I'm OK with Ashley calling me that because she's my girlfriend."

**What the fuck.**

"SHE'S YOUR WHAT."

"UH OH" Spencer said.

"You got that right umm no she is not, KB you're not even gay."

"Let's get ready to rumble." Anna and Dad said as me and Spencer fussed.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

_**That's the end of this chapter.**_

**doubleclique – LOL thanks.**

**Eaglesenior – Yeah I do but I also nibble too. Thanks for reading.**

_**Life-Live-Love-Learn – Chad does need to leave her alone and Spashley is and will always be cute together. Thanks.**_

_**xxMaNdYxx – Thanks.**_

**cyberauthor – IDK yet continue reading.**

**taymm15 – OK umm what were you reading because I think I would really remember writing about a threesome but grool idea.**

**IvorySlayer – OK I'll keep that in mind and Thanks for the support.**


	8. Sibling Rivalry Makes Everyone Happy

_**Sibling Rivalry Makes Everyone Happy**_

_**Thanks for the reviews plz send more. **_

_**Dreams **_

**Thoughts**

_Phone calls or text_

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Spencer's Pov**

**How is she gonna tell me who I can and can't date.**

"KB you can't date her." Jenny tells me.

**I guess like that.**

I look at Ash who looks uncomfortable.

"Look Jen I am a 20 year old woman who is very capable of making her own decisions. So yes I can date her." I told Jenny.

"No, you are not capable because you are still my little sister and Dad you're OK with this." Jenny ask.

"Yes he is, why wouldn't he be. He's OK with you being with Anna." I answered for him.

"I wasn't talking to you. Dad, well are you." Jenny ask. "Well of course I'm fine with it, Jenny it's her decision."

**Thank You Daddy.**

"Jen Babe why are you so upset I think its cool. Why can't they be together?" Anna intervened.

"Well you are not apart of this family, so you have any say so on this." Anna looked really sad as she stared at Jenny. Then Jenny realized what she said and Anna ran out the room.

"DAMN IT."

"Look Jenny before you go after her I just want to say I really like Spencer and I won't do any thing to hurt her ever. So whether you want me to or not me and Spencer will be together because we believe in this." Ashley said while grabbing my hand, as Jenny ran after Anna looking upset.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Clay's Pov**

As me and Chelsea are talking, Anna ran out of Dad's office crying.

**I wonder what's wrong.**

"Baby, I'm gonna go see what's wrong. OK" Chelsea nodded and headed upstairs.

I ran after Anna as she ran outside. "Hey, Hey What's wrong Ann?"

"Your stupid ass sister is what's wrong." Anna replied

"What happened?" I asked. "She just had this huge fight with Spencer about her being with Ashley and I asked why shouldn't they be together and she basically told me to shut up because I wasn't apart of this family." She put her head down to cry even more than she already was.

"Hey look at me, that's so not true. You're just as much family as me and her are. I mean you've been here for all the happy moments like when Glen, Spencer and I graduated from High School you were there. And you've also have been here when tragic struck like for mom and you help all of us through our time of bereavement. So believe me when I say you are as much family as me and Jenny." She smiled at me.

"Clay how come your sister don't have that quality?" Anna ask.

"What quality?"

"Always knowing the right things to say." she answered. I smiled at her and we hugged as Jenny walked over.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean that." Jenny said to Anna. "Yeah whatever it's fine."

"Jenny, How could you be like that with Spencer. I mean when you first came out she supported you. So, why can't you support her." I asked Jenny.

"You don't know what you're talking about Clay, so give it a rest." Jenny replied.

"Look Jenny, I'm not one of your cases so don't talk to me like that OK."

**She is really pissing me off. First she pick on Spencer and Ashley and then Anna and I guess it's now me and I'm not having it.**

"Fuc... Clay look you really don't have a fucking clue what you're talking about so leave me alone."

"No." She looked at me shocked.

"Excuse me. What did you say?"

"I said NO. Look Jen, I love you and you are my sister but, what if we did to you what you are doing to Spencer. How would you like it. I mean right now you are no better than Glen." I said to her.

"Look Clay don't compare me to Glen because I'm not being that mean to her and it's not about her being gay but it's more about who she's with. I mean for Christ sakes she's on my case load."

"I know, but as of what I've observed so far she's great with Spencer and Spencer said this morning when they saw Glen, Ashley defended her honor and she consoled her about her still blaming herself for mom." Jenny's face soften after I said that.

"Wait, KB saw Glen and she still blames herself." I nodded.

"So how about you just give Ashley a chance because she has been good to her so far."

"OK I'll try and look I'm sorry." I shook me head.

"Nope I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." I pointed towards the door.

"Spencer's waiting."

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Spencer's Pov**

**I can't believe Jenny just acted that way.**

"I'm Sorry Ash, she's not..." I said as I was interrupted.

"No don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong it's OK I understand, I mean I have a criminal record. I wouldn't want my sister with any crimin..." I interrupted her this time.

"Hey you are so not a criminal, so stop blaming yourself for that. Like you tell me it wasn't your fault." Ashley smiled at me. We hugged and I went to kiss her and she pulled away before I can.

"What?"

She looked above me where my dad was staring at us.

"Hey don't mind me. I'm just your dad, and this is just my dumb little office. But don't let that ruin anything I mean y'all already fight and why not start kissing in here too." He said sarcastically.

I smiled.

"Dad, I'm sorry I forgot where I was and the fight was all Jenny fault." I defended myself.

"Yes it was my fault and I'm so sorry KB because, I had no right to judge. And Ashley I'm also sorry because, if you make my sister happy then I'm happy and if you hurt her, I'm hurt so remember I hold your faith in my hands." Jenny said as she came back into the room.

"OH great another threat." Ashley said sarcastically. We all laughed.

After everything died down me, Jenny, Anna and Ashley went out to lunch. Jenny drove us in her car and we went to an Italian restaurant.

"OH good, I love Italian food." Ashley said as we pulled up to the restaurant.

"Really me too." I smiled because I knew both of them would have a lot in common.

We all got out and went into the restaurant. When we got our seats Jenny and Anna was in the mist of making up so the were playing around with each other and then Anna announced that she had to use the restroom and Jenny followed.

"Ewww that is totally gross." Ashley said in disgust.

"How so that could have easily been me and you." I challenged her. She smirked.

"That's because you have a totally HOT girlfriend."

"Who's so full of herself." I replied.

"Anyways it still can be." She kissed my neck.

**Awww gosh that feels so good. **I moaned. "MMM baby that feels so good."

"Does it?" I nodded unable to answer. She suck harder and god I think I was about to come because I moaned a little louder and I'm pretty sure my panties were soaked.

"AHEM"

**Who the hell is interrupting this. **I look up to see Nancy.

"And we meet again." She laughed because I gave her the evil eyes because she interrupted us.

"Yeah we do." I smiled trying to be a little nice.

"Just for a warning Glen and the kids are with me."

**Now you wanna warn us.**

Jenny and Anna walked back to the table with Anna's buttons on her blouse wrong and Jenny's pants unzipped. Me, Ashley and Nancy laughed.

"Hey Jenny nice to see you." Nancy greeted.

I laughed and said "Um Ann your buttons aren't fixed correctly." And Ashley said while laughing. "Yeah Jenny, I think your fly is open also." Once again me, Ashley and Nancy laughed.

"Shut up bitches don't act like y'all ain't never had sex before." We all laughed.

"Yeah but not in public." I said.

"Really we'll have to fix that."

"Eww anyways to change the subject where is that ass of a brother that I have." Jenny asked.

"Over there with the kids." Nancy pointed in the direction.

"OH, how are they. I haven't seen them since they were like 4, there what now 7." Jenny said.

"Yeah there 7 now and bad as ever." Nancy replied.

"I'm sure they're not that bad." I said.

"Spencer, please they are so ba..."

"What is takin..." Glen and the kids came over and seen us.

"Not again." Glen said.

"Are you gonna say hello to your sisters Glen." Jenny asked.

"Hi Jen, Hey Anna." Glen said.

"You missing one." Jenny replied. Glen looked around like the ass that he is and then said "Nope got them all."

"Stop being such a ass... ahem um punk Glen."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullsh... BS Glen Spencer's sitting right there and she's your sister.

"Nope I don't have a sister name Spencer." He replied.

"Nancy take the kids away." I said and she did.

"Fuck you Glen, you know what I'm so getting tired of all your shit. Look, yes I begged mom to get me those sneakers and yes we were at the store because of me. But I'm not the one who fucking shot her and she also was there to buy you new basketball shoes so I guess it's your fault too. Look Glen you can hate me all you want and say I'm not your sister and everything but honestly I'm the one thats at a lost because for me 2 people died on January 30. Because not only did I lose my mother but I also lost my brother. Guys call me when the waiter's ready." I left in tears, as Ashley chased after me.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Jenny's Pov**

"Glen you're a fucking ass you know that."

"Fuck you Jenny because, you blamed her too."

"Yeah but I got over it because I know it's not her fault. So why don't you stop being an ass and get over you're little boy grudges. She's your real fucking sister for Christ sake so stop being a dick."

"Look, I try." he said.

"When I never seen you try all I seen is you bitch at her." I replied.

"I really do try but she look so much like mom that every time I see her I just get reminded of my stupid grudge and I bitch at her. I haven't even told Nancy this but god I miss her so much." He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"What do you miss about her?" Anna asked.

"I miss her smile, because it was so much like my mom's smile. I miss her corny jokes, and her loving ways and the way she was so maternal even though she's so young. God I just miss my little sister." I was in tears after he finish his speech.

"I miss you too Glen." Both mine and Glen's head shot up to see Spencer and Ashley standing there.

**That sneaky little..., she must have saw KB coming.**

"Look Glen, I didn't mean what I said, you will always be my brother and I love you."

"Spence..er I'm sorry too for all these years I wasted and all these memories that was wasted on my stupid little grudge. It's just that I miss her so much and I had to blame her death on somebody when really it's all my fault because she asked me to bring you and I blew her off for some party." He was crying now.

"No, Glen it is not your fault, nor is it your fault KB it is those dumb ass guys fault and it was just her time to go but I'm sure as she is watching down on us she is happy to see you too stop fighting." I interrupted.

"Aren't we all." Ashley, Anna, and Nancy said and I didn't even see her walk up.

We all laughed while Glen and Spencer hugged and Glen tried to cover up his tears.

"Wow now we need to call the whole family." Ashley suggested.

"You know Ashley you're right we should." I said.

"I'm on it." Anna said. "Thanks babe" I replied.

"Hi, I'm Glen nice to really meet you." Glen introduced his self to Ashley.

"Hi, I'm Ashley, Spencer girlfriend." Ashley said.

"And my one of my patients." I interrupted.

"Well she mostly my girlfriend." Spencer said as she stuck her tongue out at me and kissed Ashley.

"Ewww Spencer we just made up that doesn't mean I have to throw up." Glen made a smart comment.

"There's the Glen we all know in love." I said.

"Hey baby your dad wants to talk to y'all."

"_Hey Guys, if I would have known it just took y'all to fight for everyone to be happy again I would have been cause a huge rivalry then." _We all laughed.

"Yeah and Dad I didn't do it, it was all Jenny and Glen's fault." Spencer said.

"_I know baby, it's always them. That's why your my favorite._

"Hey" Glen said. Dad laughed.

"See why she's a KB." I replied. We all laughed.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**doubleclique _– OK I will try my best to update soon, and I'm sure it'll be very cute for you LOL_**

_**xxMaNdYxx – Thanks**_

**taymm15 – OK first to comment the Threesome yes I never had one but something tells me it'll be kinda fun. OK now about Jenny and Spencer Yeah it's more the fact on who Spencer's gay with. Thanks**

**Eaglesenior – First I suck and now it's great work keep it up, you sending me mix signals.**

**booIczu – Hey I thought all of it was funny not just the end part you hurt my ego :( LOL j/k. Yeah I wanted Jenny being adopted to be outta the blue so yeah I'm glad it was a surprise. Thanks and Thanks for the support also.**

**cyberauthor – Thanks I thought the sister thing would have been interesting. Yeah I thought so I mean everyone has a nickname that they hate but then it totally grows on you. Yeah I would be mad too because she's like this criminal and stuff and your little sister is dating her.**


	9. First Date

_**First Date**_

_**Thanks for the reviews plz send more. **_

_**Dreams **_

**Thoughts**

_Phone calls or text_

_Singing_

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Ashley's Pov**

**So here I am, sitting in a restaurant with my girlfriend and her family. Well why do I feel uncomfortable? Well let's answer that.**

I was coming out of the bathroom when I saw Lyric."Hey Ash what are you doing here?" Lyric asks."Hey Lyric, I'm here with my girlfriend and her family." I answered.

"Wait, What? Did I just here Ashley Davies say girlfriend?" She questioned. I nodded. "Well can I meet her."

"Duh you are my best friend and you're suppose to meet my girlfriend right." She shrugged. I laughed.

"Come on loser." I replied.

We walk to the table of Carlins.

"Hey guys I'd like you all to meet someone, well mostly Spencer. This is my best friend Lyric, Lyric this is my girlfriend Spencer and that's her family, Clay, Chelsea, Arthur, Glen, Nancy, Lynn, Glen Jr., Anna, and last but not least J..." I was interrupted.

"Jenny" Lyric whispered.

"Wait how do you know her Ly?" She stared at me.

**No not the Jenny who broke her heart in college OH shit.**

"No" I said and She nodded.

"What the fuck, you're Jenny who cheated on her massively breaking her heart and the Jenny who fucking had her in the fucking hospital. Bitch I should fuck you up but outta respect for Spence and because you're my PO I will just leave and go back to the office. Come on Ly."

She just stood there staring at Jenny and Jenny stared back at her.

**ADKWARD!!**

"Come on Lyric." She still just stood there.

"I rehearsed all the things I would say to you if I ever saw you again but they just won't come out. No you know what I have a question. Why?" Lyric asked.

"Why what Ly?" Lyric shook her head. "You are not allowed to call me any form of nickname Jenny." Lyric replied.

"OK why what?" Jenny asked.

"Why would you do all the things you did to me. And is she the Anna you always cheated on me with." Lyric asked

"I don't know why I did those things and I'm sorry about it but I change and I also hope you except my apology and yes she's the Anna." Jenny replied. Lyric smiled angrily.

**Damn wrong answer. There will be hell in 5...4...3...2...**

Lyric dodged at Anna and started to beat the fuck out of her and everyone tried to get her off Anna but me. I just stood there looking, Honestly I would have help if it wasn't for Spencer. When they finally got Lyric off Anna Jenny was holding Lyric while Clay had Anna.

"How does it feel to be sloppy seconds Bitch." Lyric said while kissing Jenny passionately. Everyone was flabbergasted and Clay let Anna go and she dodge at Lyric and out of instinct I was about to dodge at Anna but Spencer grabbed my arm and I looked at her face and she looked sad. Clay grabbed Anna and I grabbed Lyric and her purse and took her out of the restaurant to her car.

We sat in the car. "You still love her don't you." She cried and nodded.

"Is that bad, do you still love Crystal." I looked over towards her and she was waiting for my answer.

"Nope" She cried more. "But she also hurt me worst than Jenny hurt you." she nodded and I turned on the car to drive her home.

As I was driving my phone rang.

"Hello" I answered.

"_Hey, where are you?" _Spencer asked worried.

"I'm taking Lyric home." I said.

"_OH I'm so sorry babe I didn't know about that."_

"It's fine baby, can you come get me from her house."

"_Yeah sure I'm on my way. What's the address?"_

I gave her the address and we hung up the phone with each other.

I looked over towards Lyric and she was asleep. So as I pulled into the drive way I parked the car and got out to open the door. Then I went to carry Lyric inside of the house. I put her in the bed and took off her shoes.

"Hey" Lyric said to me as she woke up.

"Hey, How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine and I was woke the whole time, but I wanted you to carry me." she smirked. I hit her with the pillow. "You little Brat." She laughed.

"You seem better." I assumed.

"Yeah I just realized something." Lyric said.

"What?" I ask. "I realized that I kissed her in front of her girlfriend." She laughed.

I shook my head and hit her with the pillow again. "Hey, do you think you'll be able to get alone with Spencer?" I asked concerned if my best friend will be able to get alone with my girlfriend.

"You really like her huh?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure I will. It's just her..."

"Sister" She nodded. "Sister Jenny that I don't like." Lyric informed me.

"Well..." A horn honked. "That's her." She smiled.

"We have our first date tonight so I'll call you later tonight before the date. OK" She nodded. I kissed her on her forehead and left out of the house.

I walked over to the car and when I got in I just smiled at her and she smiled back. "Do you know in those what 15 minutes you were gone I was missing you like crazy." I smiled.

"Well how 'bout you show me how much you was missing me." She pulled me into a very intense kiss and if felt like heaven.

"Wow you miss me that much." She laughed then nodded. Then we left for the office to finish our job.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

I stood outside waiting on Spencer's car for her.

"Hey hottie who you waiting for." Spencer asked. "You sexy" I kissed her and open her car door for her to get in.

"So you gonna pick me up at 7:30 right." she asked. "Yep" I confirmed. She nodded.

"OK be ready." She nodded and kiss me then she drove off.

**God I hope I don't mess this date up. Damn this is my first, first date. It's scary.**

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Spencer's Pov**

**OH my God she is gonna be here in 10 minutes an I'm not half way ready.**

"Spencer stop freaking out so I can finish your hair." Chelsea complained.

"Well I still have to find some shoes and I have to find and put on my clothes and everything." I said in a scared way.

"I found them." Nancy said holding up a pair of shoes. "And how about you wear this little sister." I looked over to Glen and he had a turtle neck top and a long skirt.

"Glen you do realize that's winter clothes right." Nancy said. He looked them up and down. "So" Nancy shook her head and shooed him away.

"How about this KB?" Jenny showed me a halter top and a mini skirt. "No that's way too revealing. And where is Anna?" I asked.

"OH she went to her mother's house. She upset with me." I nodded as she looked down.

"How about this?" Clay showed me a black silk dress that showed off the girls just a little and had a slit at the leg area.

"Yes that's perfect and it matches the shoes Nance picked." Nancy and Clay high-fived.

"You guys are losers." The door bell rang. "Damn it, Fuck, Shit." I said.

"I'll get it." my dad said. "OK" I yelled.

"Calm down Spencer, I'm done with your hair so just get dress." The guys left the room as I got dress.

When I was done Nancy put on my make-up and Chelsea went to where the others were while Jenny stayed.

"Hey KB I just wanted to apologize for earlier with Lyric." Jenny said.

"No it's fine Jen and Ashley's OK with it but you hurt her best friend and I realize what she's going through because if it was Chelsea I probably would have done more that just cursed at you." I replied.

"Yeah same with Jessy. But it was years ago and I was young, dumb and scared and the reason I had a fight with her was because she wanted to tell you guys about me being gay but I kinda hurt her after that. Hurt her enough to go to the hospital, and she took me back and I hurt her by cheating on her after that."

"How do you feel about her now?" Nancy asked.

"Honestly?" We both nodded. "I still love her and I only stopped all the foolishness after dad talked to me, but by then it was way to late to be with her because she changed all her numbers. And she moved from where she lived."

"Are you gonna tell Anna?" I asked.

"Actually I already did, she said she wanted the truth but she really didn't." Jenny said dumbfounded.

"Yeah when we usually say that, yeah we don't really mean it." Nancy said, and I agreed and we all laughed.

"Finished." Nancy said.

I looked into the mirror and I was speechless.

**I'm officially ready for my first date ever.**

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Ashley's Pov**

"So that is the safety of driving." Arthur informed me.

**God where is Spencer this is weird.**

"So where is Spencer." I asked for the hundredth time. "She must still be getting ready." Clay said.

"So she ask all of you guys to help thats cute." I said and they all nodded.

"So Ashley, you work for my dad?" Glen questioned. "No actually your sister Jenny got me the job as an Intern." I answered.

"Really I was a intern for him until..." Spencer's door open.

**God finally, If we wanted to have before sex we couldn...**

**...**

"So how do I look?" Spencer ask as she saw all of us speechless.

"Wow baby, you look amazingly beautiful and gorgeously hot." I said. She blushed.

"Since we got the whole family here, you ready to go and be alone." She smile and nodded.

"OK have her home before midnight and make sure you follow the rules." Spencer laughed. "You gave her the rules?" Spencer asked. "Yeah why?" Arthur said. Spencer shook her head and said "Let's go and we don't have to follow those rules I don't live with him." I nodded.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

While we were driving to the first part of the date, we drove while the music was on and sat in our thoughts.

When we pulled up to the place she looked up at the sign.

"Karaoke, are you serious?" She asked. I smiled, "Yeah why not, maybe you'll sing for me." I got out to open the door for her and we walked into the place.

"Hey Ley-Ley how's it going?" Dave asked. "It's great Dave Um this is Spencer Dave and she's my girlfriend so we need the special treatment." I said.

"You got it boss." I smiled at her shocked face.

We sat inside of the booth and Stephanie the waitress came.

"Hey Ash, how's everything?" I nodded. "So what can I get you boss lady."

"I'll have my special wine." She nodded. "You're the boss so it's coming right up." She left to get the wine.

"Why do they keep calling you boss?" Spencer asked. I smiled.

"Well in this date I will tell you about my life and this is a three part date if you're wondering but hopefully it'll be a four part date, if you know what I mean." I winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"OK anyways this part of the date is about my love for music." Stephanie came back with the wine and she poured it.

"Thanks Steph and we'll call when we're ready to order." She nodded and Spence thanked her.

"OK anyways about a couple years ago before when I thought I was really happy I asked my dad to open up a karaoke bar because me and Crystal love these type of things and he did and guess what I named it."

"Crystal" She guessed. I nodded.

"Yep and after I broke up with her I renamed it to Heart Aching Karaoke and I kept it that way. After I had my heart broke I use to come down here and sing all kinds of break-up songs and it was my second home so my dad decided to give me full ownership of this building and this is what pays the bills." I said.

"But I thought you lived with your parents." I took a sip of the wine and shook my head.

"Nope they live with me, My dad's rock group split up and my dad didn't do so good. So they moved in with me after he gambled his house away and a couple of years later the group got back together and they're on tour right now." Spencer nodded.

"You want me to sing you something." She smiled and nodded. I grabbed her hand and lead her down the stairs.

"Why is it so empty?" Spencer asked.

"Because I had it cleared out for this date." I answered.

"Oh" She smiled. "So what are you gonna sing to me babe." I got up on stage.

"You'll see." I smirked.

The music started and she laughed.

**So she know what this is.**

_Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night  
Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I'll do anything, girl you need only ask_

I walked down to her and I sat on her lap as I continued the song and she laughed.

_I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
'Till you tell me to_

I got off of her lap and pulled her up to dance with me.

_Girl relax, let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just gon' concentrate on you  
Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night  
Throw your clothes on the floor  
I'm gonna take my clothes off too  
I made plans to be with you  
Girl whatever you ask me, you know, I'll do_

We continued to dance.

_Baby tonight is your night  
And I will do you right  
Just make a wish on your night  
Anything that you ask  
I will give you the love of your life_

I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
'Till you tell me to

As I finished the song off she kissed me and I realized...

**This is gonna be a great first date.**

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**doubleclique _– Lol I made it cute just for you._**

_**cyberauthor – Yeah it was pretty intense and relaxed and I'm happy they got over their issues too.**_

_**quinze85 – You're asking what does KB mean... Um have you been reading the story really, it means Kid Bitch ( look at Let's get ready to rumble Ch. 7)**_

_**Eaglesenior – OK sorry for the miss understand. I'm sorry I'm Perfectly Imperfect and Misunderstandably Misunderstood. (My My space name)**_

_**Life-Live-Love-Learn – Yay Lol yeah everyone's all happy now and now I needed some drama so I wrote some yay. I can't wait for the real Spashley action.**_

_**xxMaNdYxx – I'm glad they made up too it's hard writing about fights without saying the same thing over and over again. Thanks**_


	10. Second Part

_**Second Part**_

_**Thanks for the reviews plz send more. **_

_**Dreams **_

**Thoughts**

_Phone calls or text_

_Singing_

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Ashley's Pov**

So after I sang to Spencer as we danced she kissed me and that kiss was so great it's still going on.

"AHEM"

**OK who wants to get fired.**

"I'm sorry to interrupt..." This person says.

"Then don't" I replied

"Ashley Marie Davies who do you think you're talking to."

That sounds like Ky...

I turn around to see my sister standing there.

"Kyla, what are you doing here OH my god I miss you." I ran to hug her.

"I came to visit you but I see you're busy." Kyla looks behind me at Spencer.

"OH I'm sorry, Kyla this is my girlfriend Spencer and Spencer this is my sister Kyla." I tell Spencer who looks at me shocked.

"Sister." I nodded. "Wow nice to meet you." Spencer greets.

"You too, Ash since when did you have a girlfriend?" Kyla asked me.

"Well since I meet Spencer, and where are you staying?" I replied.

"At a hotel because I don't want to be there with dad and Christine." Kyla replied.

"Well I guess you will be there because they're gone on tour or something and how did you know I was here?" I asked.

"You're always here Ash but not like this, wait theres candles and..." She sniffed me. "And you have on your on-a-date perfume... OH I'm sorry." Spencer laughed.

"Way to embarrass me Ky." I gave her a death stare. "OH she didn't know you use different perfumes for everything. She use a perfume to go to sleep and when she's going to see our neph..." She embarrass me even more.

"KY" I yelled. "Why don't you go to the house and I meet up with you. OK" Kyla nodded. "It's getting boring embarrassing you anyways. So I'm leaving. I'll see you at home. Bye nice meeting you Spencer." Kyla said.

"You too" Spencer said. Kyla left.

"I'm so sorry about her." I said and Spencer shook her head. "No it's totally fine." I smiled at her.

"Where were we..." I kissed her. "OH yeah we were right about here." We kissed even longer and then we finally ate and talk and everything was going perfect.

"So you ready for the second part." I asked and Spencer nodded.

We left and we went to the beach.

"The beach, how's this apart of your life." Spencer asked. "Well impatient one I was about to tell you that." She laughed, and I continued. "Well this is apart of my life because when I'm sad or happy I come to this exact spot and look over there." I pointed to where we could see the horizon and where this very point of view is so beautiful.

"Wow it's beautiful." Spencer said.

"I know you are." I said looking at her and she turn to me and smiled.

"Wanna sit." I suggested. "Where, there's no blankets." I looked down and nodded. "Hold on" I ran to the car while I heard her ask where I was going and when I got back I held up a blanket and a bottle of wine with two glasses. She smiled and we laid the blanket out and sat on it and she sat in between my legs as we watched the view.

"How did you find this place?" She asked.

"Well,when I was younger before my dad would go on tour or go away for a very long time he would take me up here and he would sing to me and it would always be so great. Do you know I've never took anyone up her and neither has my dad." Spencer turned to stare into my eyes.

"Why did you bring me here this is somewhere you and your dad share and I don't..."

"Shh you're not doing anything and you are that special for me to bring you here so be honored and besides Lyric knows about it she just never comes." I reassured her.

"Ash baby can you sing to me." I smiled. "Sure anything special." she shook her head no.

"OK here goes."

_Dontchange_ _Lately you've been questioning _ _If I still see you the same way _ _We gonna both physically change _ _Now don't you know you you'll always be_ _The most beautiful woman I know _ _So let me reassure you darlin that_ _My feelings are truly unconditional _ _See I'll love you when your hair turns gray _ _I'll still want you if you gain a little weight_ _The way I feel for you will always be the same _ _Just as long as your love don't change, No_ _I was meant for you and you was meant for me yeah_ _And I'll make sure that I'll be everything you need_ _Girl the way we are is how its gonna be _ _Just as long as your love don't change_ _Cause I'm not impressed, more or less _ _By them girls in the T.V and magazines_ _Cause honestly I believe that your beauty _ _Is way more than skin deep_ _Cause everything about you makes me feel _ _I have the greatest gift in the world_ _And even when you get on my last nerve _ _I couldn't see myself being with another girl_ _See I'll love you when your hair turns gray _ _I'll still want you if you gain a little weight_ _The way I feel for you will always be the same _ _Just as long as your love don't change, No_ _So don't waste your time worrying bout_ _Small things ain't relevant to me_ _Cause to my understanding your all I want and need_ _See what I'm trying to say is I'm here to stay _ _Baby, baby darling I swear that I,_ _I swear I ain't going nowhere no._ _You are my baby_ _Don't you change baby_ _I love you, got to know,_ _Yeah, yeah_

She smiled and kissed me.

"Baby I'm so happy that you were the new intern and I'm so happy I fell in love with you." Spencer said to me and I couldn't tell her how I felt in words so I just kissed her.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**Imxtraspecial49 – Thanks for all of the support and I love that song too and thanks for reading please continue**

**ILUVU4870 – Thanks for all of the support and I will be updating sometime**

_**cyberauthor – Yeah Jenny and Lyric was wow and who knows if they'll stay away from each other knowing Lyric, shes kinda crazy**_

_**Eaglesenior – LOL everyone has a past but anyways yeah she has a past with Lyric and maybe they'll have a future**_

_**xxMaNdYxx – Thanks**_

_**BoundDragon – Umm you'll have to keep reading to see if its a Jenric or a Jenna**_

**doubleclique _– You really should be, but next chapter if it's OK with you I think I wanna make that chapter sexy but only if its __OK with you._**

_**A/N songs are Musiq soulchild "Dontchange" and last chapter was Boys II Men "I'll make love to you"**_


	11. Third & Final Part

_**Third & Final Part**_

_**Thanks for the reviews plz send more. **_

**A/N: OK I'm so sorry for the wait and There is a little contest going on between this story and my other story and it is if you can tell me the connection between the two story I will give you a roll in both of the stories. OH yeah and the text style changes on this chapter.**

_**Dreams on this chapter Arthur's writing **_

**Thoughts**

_Phone calls or text on this chapter Chelsea's writing_

_Singing on this chapter Clay's writing_

_**On this chapter Glen's writing**_

**On this chapter Jenny's writing**

On this Chapter Nancy's writing.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Ashley's Pov**

"So are we gonna continue the date or are we gonna have sex on the beach?" Spencer asked.

I wiggled my eyes indicating that I wanted to have sex but I was only joking I think. Spencer playfully hit me on the arm.

We gathered all of our things and brought them to the car. We got into the car and began to drive to the next destination.

"Where to next?" Spencer asked.

"Did I tell you where we were going before?" I asked. Spencer shook her head no. "Well I'm not gonna tell you now." I said as we pulled up to a red light and I looked over to Spencer who was pouting. "That's not gonna work Spence." I said demandingly.

**God Damn I hope she stop because that really will work she look soo cute and she's all pouty aww Ohh I now what I can do for her to stop pouting.**

So I did it.

**MMM I knew that would work... wait she's giving me tongue I need to concentrate...**

So we kiss for a really long time until I heard a horn blow at us telling us to go because the light was now green. So I pulled away unfortunately and I began to drive again.

I felt Spencer staring at me so I glanced at her and said "What?"

"What-What?" She said.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"I dunno... Its just you're soo damn beautiful." She said while grabbing my hand off of the steering wheel and kissing it.

I blushed and smiled at her and then we finally reached our destination which was...

"Where are we?" Spencer asked.

"I'll tell you if you just wait." I told her and smiled at her as I continued.

"OK this part is just driving by and looking so we are not getting out of the car." Spencer nodded and said "What are we looking at?"

I pointed to a white and gold house. "Do you see that house right there?" She nodded and waited for me to continue but I just stared at the house and finally said. "Well that house is where I use to live a long time ago. Way before my dad was a famous rock star, that is where Me, my mom and dad and Kyla as a baby lived. The reason this place is so special to me is because that is the last place we as a family was all in one house together and the last place we all acted like a real family. I really miss that because the way it is now bites."

"How is it now?" Spencer asked curiously.

I looked at her finally looking away from the house and said. "Now its like I never see Kyla because she lives in Colorado with he boyfriend and my dad is always on tour and my mom is always with him being his little lap-dog which I hate. And me I'm always alone by myself..." I began to cry.

"You're not anymore." Spencer said. I turn to her and said "What" and she explained "I said you are not alone anymore, I'm here now and you'll never be alone with me around."

I looked up at her and in a childly way I said "You Promise." She nodded and said "Promise." We hugged and we sat like that for about five minutes.

"You ready to go" I asked and she nodded. So I drove off and she grabbed my hand again and held it the whole way of me driving her home.

I pulled up in front of her apartment building and I looked over to her and she was already staring at me so I said. "I'm sorry for ruining our date with the crying and stuff."

"Trust me you didn't. You actually made it better because it made me happy that you can share those moments with me." Spencer informed me.

"So everything was great." I asked.

"Nope... Everything was way better than just great." Spencer said and I smiled at her.

"So do you wanna come in?" Spencer asked.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Spencer's Pov**

"So do you wanna come in?" I asked Ashley waiting for an answer.

"So I will get a fourth part of the date." She said while laughing.

"You know what you ruined it so how about you stay in your car and go hom..."

As I was about to get outta the car Ashley pulled me into an intense kiss and she licked my bottom lip waiting for an entry and I gave her one. So we sat there kissing for like a good five minutes and when we pulled away needing air I said

"So are you coming...uh um I-I mean in are you coming inside... um I uh mean in the house." I blushed nervously. Ashley smiled and nodded and she got out and opened my door. "Thank you" I said and she nodded.

As we walked up the stairs to my house I was hoping and praying that my family left. So we got up to the door and I opened it and they were not there and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you want some wine?" I asked and she nodded "But one glass though because I have to drive home."

"Who said you're going any..where OH shit I just said that out loud huh?" Ashley laughed and nodded. I shook my head and just walked away.

When I got to the kitchen there was a note and it said:

_**Hey Sweetheart I didn't wanna leave but they made me but anyways I hope your day went well and I will call and check up on you tomorrow to hear all the details and I love you and Ashley better not be there while you're reading this.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Your Daddy**_

_Hey baby sis I hope you had a wonderful time with Ashley and she better had treated you right, I'm sure she did. Well anyways I don't think I told you this yet but I approve of Ashley and I think she great for you and way better than Chad will ever be so I hope you stick with her no matter if she girl I like her and BTW it was hard getting dad to leave so you owe me one._

_Love you _

_Clay_

**Hey KB I know that everyone is gonna be talking about you're date and Ashley and shit like that but I'm not because I need to talk to you about me because I need to know what to do about this whole Anna and Lyric thing because I love Anna just not like I love Lyric god I'm soo confused so please call me when your date is over which better be later tonight and oh yeah if she do something wrong remember I can have her put in jail if you just say the word.**

**Love you KB**

**Jenny**

_Hey Spency How did the date go, Where did y'all go, Did you invite her in and If So Was it good... I hope everything went very well and I need you to call me and tell me all those things because as you best friend I have the right to know and OH yeah I gotta tell you something and its top secret so when you call me I'll tell you and I know Ashley's there right now so Have fun._

_Love_

_Chelsea_

_**Hey little sis I hope you had a great time on your date and I'm so happy we're talking again because I miss you so much. Well any ways Jenny's around here moping around so me, you and Clay are gonna have to fix this so call me and set up a date. But anyways back to your date I hope you had so much fun and your night was great You know how people say the night is still young well for you the night is very old so you better be in that house alone and Ashley better not be with you or its gonna be trouble.**_

_**Love you little Sis**_

_**Glen**_

Hey Spencer, I hope your night was just as beautiful as you looked. Gosh Spencer You looked so beautiful tonight and Ashley was looking HOT too and if I wasn't married and I was a couple years younger boy I would OH I'm sorry Spencer she's yours huh? LOL I know you are having a fit because I'm hitting on your woman but I'm just kidding though I hope you had a ball.

Love you Spencer and I was just playing don't kill me

Nancy

**Aww I love my family they are so sweet in their own kinda way Love them what was I doing OH yeah wine I completely for got.**

I went to get the wine from the refrigerator.

**Why do I keep the wine so low in the fridge OK note to self move wine higher.**

"Hey what's taking you so... Wooow" I heard Ashley who must see everything while I'm bending over to get this wine.

I stood up really fast.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" I asked as I turned to see Ashley have a whole lotta drool on the end of her mouth. She didn't respond to me.

"Ashley are you OK. You're kinda foaming at the mouth."

She still didn't Answer.

"Ashley... Ashley... ASHLEY" Still no response but she did start moving towards me and when she got in front of me she kissed me hard and rough and it was awesome.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**TiffanySinclair_ – _ Thank you and Thanks for all the support. I will keep writing and I will try to do it as often as possible.**

**lexj_ – _Thank you and Thanks for all the support. Here the third part so tell me what you think**

_**cyberauthor – Yeah it will be and it was a little cliffhanger in Jenny's piece of the note. Thank you I just wanted Ashley to show she had a romantic side and show he loving side. And there will be more of Kyla embarrassing Ashley.**_

_**iwetta – **_**Thank you and Thanks for all the support. ****_OK now about that cute thing so like I told doubleclique I don't do cut Sexy maybe HOT yes but cute come on LOL just kidding_**

_**xxMaNdYxx – Thanks**_

_**Eaglesenior – Thanks and you just have to see maybe they'll be friend and maybe They'll be more.**_


	12. Scared

_**Scared**_

_**Thanks for the reviews plz send more. **_

_**A/N: The CONTEST is still going on and there will be more info inside of here I think the first five people to get it will have a part.**_

_**First Person: Major part in BOTH of my stories UNTIL THEY END.**_

_**Second Person: Major part in only THE NEW INTERN for the next TEN Chapters.**_

_**Third Person: Cameo as a FAMILY MEMBER of Ashley/ FRIEND of Simone for FIVE Chapters.**_

_**Fourth Person: Cameo as FRIEND in THE NEW INTERN for THREE Chapters.**_

_**Fifth Person: Cameo as a WORKER  in I'M LOVING ANNABELLE for ONE Chapter.**_

_**Dreams **_

**Thoughts**

_Phone calls or text_

_Singing_

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Ashley's Pov**

**Wow her calling my name like that is driving me crazy. I can't help myself I have to do this.**

So I walk up to Spencer and starts to kiss her and I mistakingly picked her up and sat her onto the counter and I also mistakingly started sucking on her neck and last but defiantly not least I mistakingly pulled down her straps to her dress and then it hit me.

**What the hell am I doing this girl is still very much new to this I have to stop before this get outta han... OH MY GOD her dress just fell down to her stomach and shes not wearing a bra and this view is awesome no no no no I must stop.**

"Spencer I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to do that. Its just you were bending over and then you started chanting my name and it sounded like you was moaning it and it made me... I'll just go OK."

"Wait, what do you mean you'll go I don't want you to go I want you to stay and I want to continue doing what we are doing." Spencer said practically begging.

"You do?" I asked and she nodded.

Then she went back to kissing me but I pulled back.

"Spencer you are not ready for this we just met yesterday and I don't believe that you are capable to have sex with another girl just yet so maybe I should go and we'll see each other tomorrow." I suggested.

"No I am ready for this and I do want this OK so you are just gonna continue doing exactly what you were doing before you had this little revelation." Spencer said to me.

"Are you sure? Because if I continue and then theres some regret afterwards its gonna be your fault not mine." I reminded her.

"Who cares who's at fault here just fuck me already." She said.

**WOW THAT IS HOT.**

She kissed me and I continued where I left off so I went straight to her breast and I sucked on her right nipple while I squeezed the other breast. I heard her moan and it made me more wet than I already was. Then she put her hand in my hair pushing me more closer to her breast and it was great. I then went to the other breast and did the same and she moaned louder and then I went up to her and kissed her. While we were kissing she unzipped my dress and I picked her up and said.

"Bedroom where?" As I continue to kiss her and she finally let it out and said.

"Third door end of hallway."

I eventually made it to her bedroom and I threw her on the bed and she pulled the rest of her dress off and crawled backwards to the headboard and I followed her and we continued to kiss and I went down to her breast again but she had other plans for me. So she pulled me up to kiss her and she rolls us over and she pulls my dress down and off and I was completely naked because underwear did not go with this dress at all. She stared to kiss me then she said.

"Wow you are so beautiful." she said it into my ear and now I was completely soaked I believe it leaked onto her bed a little. So she went down to my breast and sucked on my breast and I moaned and she tugged on my nipple with her teeth and I moaned way louder.

**WOW I DIDN'T THINK SHE HAD IT IN HER TO DO THIS. THIS IS A HUGE SHOCKER AND IT FEELS SO DAMN GOOD.**

She then went to the other breast and did the same and I had enough so I flipped us around and she was under me again. So I went down south and I kissed both of her breast and her stomach on the way down. Then I hit her pantie line and I kissed both of her inner-thighs and then I looked up to her and I could see her chest go up and down really fast. So I asked

"Are you Scared?" She nodded. So I went up to her face and I asked "Do you trust me?" She nodded again. So I went back down to her pussy. Where I pulled her panties down and I kissed her lips then I pulled apart her slit with my thumb and she moaned loudly and then I felt her wetness so I licked it to taste her and she tasted amazing. So I sucked on her clit and I also stuck my middle and my ring finger inside of her and her wetness turned me on so much. I lick and sucked on her clit until it was dry and then I replaced my fingers with my tongue and I licked everywhere I could lick inside her whole until I felt her walls tighten up on me then she shivered and screamed

"ASHLEY AHHHH"

I licked up her cum and went up to her face and kissed her. And she sleepily smiled at me.

"Ash"

"Yeah Spence."

"Um can we do you later because I'm sleepy." I smiled and said

"Sure Spence no problem at all."

"Ash"

"Yeah"

"I don't know why I was scared before because I love you."

Then she was out.

**Oh wow that damn L word again. Well I know why I'm scared right now. Shit I can't do this I have to go right now.**

So I hurried up and got dressed, found my keys and left. So I drove around for awhile then I went back to the karaoke bar and Steph was still there.

"Hey its like 5:30 in the morning what are you still doing her?" I asked.

"Well I was just straighting out then I fell asleep and decided to call this girl but she have a girlfriend and I don't know what to do about that" She informed me.

Now Stephanie has always reminded me of Kyla so I've always treated her as my sister.

"Why did you get into that Steph?"

"Because she's so damn beautiful and she told me from the beginning but I was blinded by her beauty."

"Has anything happen?"

"No but almost and I love her." She said and I rolled my eyes because of that damn word again.

"Look thats just a stupid word that doesn't necessarily means anything." I ranted.

"Wow whats up Ash. What happened with your date." She had to ask that. I sighed and then I told her.

"Well it went great and it ended great but she told me she love me twice. The first time I just kissed her but the second time it was after sex so I just left and here we are now talking about our problems." We smiled at each other then we heard something.

"Hello who's in here." I heard Kyla's voice.

"Ky we in here." She walked in and saw me and Steph.

"Hey what are you doing here I thought you were on your big date with Spencer what happen."

"She said the L word twice." I said. She turn towards Steph and asked.

"OK, so why are you here Steph."

"The girl I like gotta girlfriend who shes with right now." Stephanie said.

"Wow I can join the party." Kyla said and we both looked at her and I asked.

"What do you mean by that Ky."

"Well Ash I cheated on Jeremy with a girl name _Second Place Winner._" Kyla explained.

"Wow we all really do have major problems." As I said that all our phones rang at the same time

"Damn I need a drink 'cause thats her." Kyla said.

"Me two." Stephanie said.

"Me three." I said.

So Stephanie went behind the bar and poured all of us some drinks.

We all drunk about three shots and then our phones all rang at the same time once again.

We look at each other and I said

"Guys I think we should answer it this time."

They both nodded and we all picked up the phone at the same time.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**lexj_ – Thanks and I'm sorry the update was not as soon as you hope for but I'll try harder this time I swear._**

_**Eaglesenior – I apologize for not writing sooner but I just graduated high school and it was tough doing all that and writing also. So I thought I could have done more over the summer but I was busy getting ready for college. So I'm sorry again.**_

_**xxMaNdYxx – Thank you very much.**_

_**Life-Live-Love-Learn – Thank you very much. And even though that is a connection thats not the connection I was talking about.**_

_**cyberauthor – Thanks and Spencer really have a very supportive family so I thought a letter would be cute.**_

_**A/N: Everyone I am so sorry for the lack of updates but I will try to update sooner than I have been updating on both of my stories BTW go check out my other Loving Annabelle story and theres a contest going on between the two. And no one have gotten the answer which is quite easy I must say myself.**_

_**First Person: Major part in BOTH of my stories UNTIL THEY END.**_

_**Second Person: Major part in only THE NEW INTERN for the next TEN Chapters.**_

_**Third Person: Cameo as a FAMILY MEMBER of Ashley/ FRIEND of Simone for FIVE Chapters.**_

_**Fourth Person: Cameo as FRIEND in THE NEW INTERN for THREE Chapters.**_

_**Fifth Person: Cameo as a WORKER  in I'M LOVING ANNABELLE for ONE Chapter.**_


	13. Phone Calls

_**Phone Calls**_

_**Thanks for the reviews plz send more. **_

_**A/N: The CONTEST is still going on but only for Third place -- Fifth place.**_

_**Third Person: Cameo as a FAMILY MEMBER of Ashley/ FRIEND of Simone for FIVE Chapters.**_

_**Fourth Person: Cameo as FRIEND in THE NEW INTERN for THREE Chapters.**_

_**Fifth Person: Cameo as a WORKER  in I'M LOVING ANNABELLE for ONE Chapter.**_

_**Dreams **_

**Thoughts**

_Phone calls or text_

_Singing_

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Stephanie 's Pov**

"Guys I think we should answer it this time." Ashley said.

Me and Kyla both nod and we all picked up the phone at the same time.

"Hello" I answered.

"_Yeah why the hell didn't you answer your phone when I called you the first damn time."_

I sighed and walked to the back room to talk privately. I sat on the couch in there and continued to talk to the one thing I want but the main thing I can't have because she's taken.

"I was doing something."

"_Where are you because you're not at home."_

"I know, that's because I'm at the bar. Why does it matter I'm not your girlfriend shouldn't you be worried about where she is and why she's answering your damn phone because I talked to her a couple of minutes ago."

"_Yea I know about that because she put me out of her house."_

"So because she put you out her house you need to come to my house. Uh I don't think so, A things just don't work like that babe."

"_Look Steph if we are gonna be together..."_

I interrupted her.

"Uh newsflash A, we are not together and we can't ever be together because you have a girlfriend."

"_Yeah you didn't say that when we were in your bedroom earlier today."_

"Yeah but Trust me I'm saying it now especially since you stopped kissing me to run to her. A, don't you know that hurt bad seriously."

She was quiet for a very long time so I sighed and I said

"Look A, I love you and I've told you this many times but you love your girlfriend and we could never work 'cause I don't think I can share you so why don't we just move on with our lives."

"_I can't do that Steph..." _

I heard her sobbing so she was definitely crying.

"Why not?" I asked.

"_Because I love you."_

This is the first time she has said this and we've been at it for about five months.

I sighed loudly.

"But you have..."

"_I Know."_ She interrupted me.

"And you lov..."

"_I Know."_ She interrupted me again.

"But how..."

"_Well I just do. And I love both of you so we can't just move on just like that because I want you just as well as I want her so please don't leave me. I'll work this out some how."_

"How."

"_I don't know."_

**I'm about to fall for this shit, but I can't resist her.**

I sighed.

"Are you still at my house?" I asked.

"_Yeah, are you coming."_

"Yeah I'm on my way."

I hung up the phone with her and I left the bar to fall into this love death trap.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Kyla's Pov**

"Guys I think we should answer it this time." Ashley said.

Me and Steph both nod and we all picked up the phone at the same time.

"_Hey babe."_

I sighed and then I walked outside to talk in private.

"Hey Sarah, how are you?" I asked

"_I'm great but I'll be better if you didn't run away from your problems."_

"Look I just needed to get away from him OK because I just feel so damn guilty because he is a great boyfriend."

"_Do you want to stop this then."_

"What no, why do you want to because I don't think we should stop."

I could hear her smiling even on the phone and her smile is very beautiful.

**God I miss her so much.**

"_Hey Ky baby can I ask you a question"_

"Yeah sure."

"_Where are you staying." _She asked.

"At my sister's house, why?"

"_Well I just made it to LA and I wanna see you."_

"You what?" I asked in a complete state of shock.

"_I needed to see you so where does she live."_

"Well I'm not there right now. Wait What?"

She laughed.

"_Well I wanna see you later on today but I'm tired and I think I wanna go to sleep because I've been driving for awhile."_

"Yeah thats a long drive but I still can't believe you are here babe."

"_Yep all for you."_

"Where are you staying?"

"_At the Beverly Hilton on Wilshire."_

"Wow I'm gonna have to come see you later today."

"_I wouldn't have it any other way, and plus I got the One bedroom Penthouse suite."_

"Really that must have cost a fortune."

"_It's nothing to worry about because I got it covered." _Sarah replied.

"That's cool. Well what are you doing now."

"_Now I am getting the key so if you would hold on that would be awesome beautiful."_

"You better be talking to me and not the receptionist."

She laughed.

"_Of course I am talking to you beautiful."_

While Sarah had me on hold I seen Stephanie run out of the building.

"Hey what's up?" I asked her because it looked like she was in a hurry.

"Nothing, She's at my house what about you?" She asked.

"She's in LA at a hotel."

"Wow I wonder how Ashley's gonna turn out."

I shrugged. "I dunno but I hope a lot better than us though."

She laughed and said "Later"

"Later"

"_Hey babe I'm back."_

"All set."

"_Yep I just gotta take a nap and see this exquisite beautiful woman of my dreams."_

I blushed. "Wow does she know you speak so highly of her."

"_I'm pretty sure she does."_

"I dunno but if I was her I would say that she isn't that great compared to this wonderful gorgeous lady that I know."

She laughed and said. _"Well, you're not her."_

I laughed and said. "Hey watch it or you won't get none when you see me."

She yawned and said_ "I don't want that to happen."_

"No you don't. Did you make it to the room yet."

"_Yep I just made it here."_

"OK well I'm gonna let you get some sleep for now."

"_OK good night babe I'll see you later?"_

"Yep, you sure will." I replied.

"_Bye K"_

"Bye S"

We both hung up and I smiled at my phone before getting up to go back into the bar to check on Ashley and as I walked in I seen her hanging up her phone.

A/N: Last but not least our favorite couple.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Ashley's Pov**

"Guys I think we should answer it this time." I said.

They both nodded and we all picked up the phone at the same time.

"_Hey why did you leave."_

Both girls left giving me and themselves some alone time.

"Do you want the truth?"

"_Of course I do Ash."_

"Well honestly, I was Scared."

"_Of what."_

"Those three little words you keep saying."

It took her a while to know what I was talking about but she eventually got it.

"_Why those words are true."_

"Yeah but every time someone say those words to me is turns out bad."

"_It won't with me and Ash I'm scared too."_

"You are, of what?"

"_Well of those words too because its way to fast for me to be saying them but I honestly feel that way about you and I thought you felt that way too but I guess not so I..."_

I interrupted her.

"Spence I do feel that way but that doesn't mean it won't scare me."

"_Yea well when I saw you wasn't here that scared me."_ She changes the subject.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that I just need to clear my mind."

"_Well are you coming back."_

"No, I'm at the bar with my sister and the waitress."

"_OH thats cool. So I'll see you tomorrow at work then."_

"No... but you will see me later at work."

"_I know right what time is it."_

I looked at the clock and I seen Steph rush out of here.

"It's 6:30 baby."

"_Wow you are really depriving my sleep." _She laughed.

"Me, You have my sleep deprived and I'm sexually frustrated right now."

"_Aww baby I'm sorry I'll fix that for you tomorrow OK."_

"You can't we have to have dinner with your dad later tonight."

"_We what?"_

"I thought I told you that."

"_You obviously didn't."_

"I'm sorry. Yeah when your dad gave me that talk in his office he ask me to come to dinner at his house with you."

"_Wow you do know this is gonna be a family thing right."_

"I kinda figured that."

"_Well I'll see you in like two hours or so."_

"Yea OK babe."

She still hadn't hung up the phone so I knew she wanted to say it.

"Spence it's fine to say it but you just can't expect it back well not yet at least."

"_Are you sure."_

"Yep"

"_OK Bye Ash I love you."_

"You too. Bye babe."

I hung up the phone and looked up to see Kyla.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**That's the end of this chapter. I thought I'd update a little sooner because I owe it to you guys.**

**A/N: Two people have gotten the correct answer and those people are.**

**1st – 18spashley/Lauren aka LC as ... (you'll have to find out next chapter.)**

**2nd – Bound Dragon/Sarah aka S as Kyla's lesbian lover.**

**Ladies thanks for participating and I will need descriptions of yourselves through a PM Thanks.**

**lexj_ – you welcome for the update. Um its fine by me but I don't think Ashley would like it very much lol. She was scared and I've had that feeling before so I know where she's coming from._**

_**18spashley – ding ding ding LOL**_

_**taymm15 – Thanks. And yes but she's Scared.**_

_**MasterDanniSoN2 – Thank You and also thanks for all of the support. Yea well its what she feels and you can't help feelings.**_

_**mutt009 – Thank You and also thanks for all of the support. **_

_**A/N: The CONTEST is still going on but only for Third place -- Fifth place.**_

_**Third Person: Cameo as a FAMILY MEMBER of Ashley/ FRIEND of Simone for FIVE Chapters.**_

_**Fourth Person: Cameo as FRIEND in THE NEW INTERN for THREE Chapters.**_

_**Fifth Person: Cameo as a WORKER  in I'M LOVING ANNABELLE for ONE Chapter.**_


	14. Family Get Togethers

_**Family Get Togethers**_

_**Thanks for the reviews plz send more. **_

_**A/N: The CONTEST is still going on but only for Third place -- Fifth place. Also I need people to win these places for me to continue Loving Annabelle. Or I'll just stop the contest if no one claim the prizes after this chapter.**_

_**Third Person: Cameo as a FAMILY MEMBER of Ashley/ FRIEND of Simone for FIVE Chapters.**_

_**Fourth Person: Cameo as FRIEND in THE NEW INTERN for THREE Chapters.**_

_**Fifth Person: Cameo as a WORKER  in I'M LOVING ANNABELLE for ONE Chapter.**_

_**Dreams **_

**Thoughts/Flashbacks**

_Phone calls or text_

_Singing_

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Jenny 's Pov**

"Tess did I get any calls from Anna?" I desperately asked my secretary.

"No, but you did get a call from a woman name Lyric." Tess answered.

"Really... Did she leave a number?" I asked.

"Yes... um, here you go." She handed me the number.

"Thanks who's coming in today."

"Ashley has to come in around twelve but other than that no one Jen."

"Thanks Tess, I don't want any interruptions as I take this call."

Tess nodded as I walked into my office.

**Should I call hmmm I don't know... um yeah I'll just call and see whats up maybe she wants to talk about Ashley.**

I dialed the number.

**Yeah right who am I kidding she don't wanna talk about Ashley.**

"_Hello"_

"Yes Ly... Lyric this is Jenny, you umm called earlier."

"_Yes I did, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday, so I'm sorry."_

"It's fine I deserved every bit of it and just a little more." I sighed.

"_Yeah well can you apologize to your girl for me."_

"I can't do that."

"_Why?"_

"Because I think we broke up."

"_Why?_

"Do you really wanna know?"

"_I asked didn't I."_

I laughed.

"Wow you're still a smart ass, but she asked me if I still had feelings for you and I told her the truth."

"_Which is?"_

"I still love you."

"_You do?"_

"Of course I told you I'll never stop loving you didn't I?

"_You still remember that."_

"How could I forget..."

**Flashback**

**I walked up to Lyric in the library and I put a rose in front of her. She turned around and smiled at me.**

"**What's this for?" She asked.**

"**Well beautiful, since you seem to have forgot I shall remind you. Today is our year and a half anniversary and I want to take you up to my dad's cabin and I will shower you with gifts and we will make love until noon tomorrow. How does that sound?" I told her.**

"**That sound like the best time ever and I can't wait." she answered.**

**It took about two hours for Lyric to get ready and I met her at her dorm to pick her up to head out to the cabin.**

**I walked into her dorm room and said hi to her roommate and walked to her room.**

"**Hey sexy, are you ready to go?" I asked Lyric.**

"**Yea just about ready just one thing." she said.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**This" She walked over and kissed me.**

**I smiled and asked "What was that for?" **

"**Well for all of this you are doing." she replied and walked out to my car.**

**The ride to the cabin is about two hour so we sat in the car driving and then my phone rang and it was Anna my other girlfriend. So not to be obvious I answered my phone.**

"**Hello"**

"_**Yeah hey baby what are you doing."**_

"**Driving to go outta town."**

"_**You didn't tell me that. For What?"**_

**I looked over to Lyric and I smiled and told Anna**

"**Something special."**

"_**OH so you need to be alone"**_

"**Something like that."**

"_**Well call me when you get back OK."**_

"**Sure"**

"_**OK Love you."**_

"**You two."**

**I hung up the phone and Lyric asked who it was so I told her my sister.**

**When we finally made it there we got settled and then I gave her another present which was diamond earrings and a matching necklace. We then kissed and got carried away which lead us to the bed where I stared into her eyes and said.**

"**Lyr can I tell you something?"**

"**Anything"**

"**I Love you so much and I'll never stop loving you ever and I hope you feel the same about me."**

"**Of course I do"**

**She kissed me and like I said before we made love until noon.**

**End of Flashback**

"_Yeah I still have those earrings and that necklace." _Lyric informed me.

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"_Yes I kept everything you gave me. Jen can I tell you something?"_

"Anything."

"_I love you and I don't think I can ever stop loving you."_

I smiled and I felt bold so I asked Lyric.

"Hey do you wanna come with me this this dinner thing."

"_What?"_

"Yeah its nothing but this family dinner thing and if its lame we could leave."

"_Yea I'll love to go with you."_

"Good because I'll finally get to introduce you to my family."

"_I can't wait."_

"OK well I have to get to work so I'll call you for directions to you house later."

"_Sure Bye Jen"_

"See you later Lyr."

I hung up the phone very happy that I had a date with my ex.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Kyla's Pov**

I decided to surprise Sarah, so I went to the hotel with out her knowing that I was on my way.

"Hey may I help you." the receptionist asked.

"Yes can you please call the woman in the one bedroom penthouse suite and tell her she has a visitor."

"OK ma'am"

He called and I guess Sarah asked him something because he look me up and down and then said "Yes ma'am she is... OK I will."

He gave me a elevator key and said.

"She said come right up she's waiting for you, take that elevator and it will take you straight to her room."

I nodded and did as I was told.

As I walked into the room I looked and this place was beautiful. I walked to where I believed was the bedroom. There she was sitting on the bed facing the door with purple lingerie on.

"I was waiting for you."

"How did you know it was me. I wanted to surprise you." I smiled at her as she got off the bed and came up to me and kissed me.

"I asked the receptionist if you were a sexy brunette and he said yea so I knew it was you."

"It could have been someone else." I said as she took my clothes off.

"Well I'm glad it wasn't because I woulda had a lot of explaining to do." She chuckled.

I looked down and I notice that I only had on panties.

"How did you get my clothes off so fast?"

"I'm a pro when it comes to your body wanna see." she smiled.

Then she started to pull me to the bed and she kissed me and then she kissed my whole body and she pleasured me and when we were finished we cuddled.

As we cuddled my phone rang.

I kissed Sarah and then stared to look through my clothes, to find my phone.

When I finally found it I answered it and when I did it was crazy because this happened.

"Hello"

"_Yes my I speak with Kyla Woods or Ashley Davies." _The person said who was a woman.

Sarah started kissing my neck. I giggled and said

"This is Kyla Woods what's up?"

"_Um well my name is Lauren and I believe you are my sister." _This person said.

I pushed Sarah off of me and I sat up.

"You are what?"

"_Y-Yes Um we should meet up so I can explain in person and maybe we could bring Ashley."_

"Of Course but WHAT?"

"_Ummm yes Raife Davies is my father. I'm sorry for the shock and if you can could you and Ashley meet me at the Beverly Hilton at 9 tonight?" _She asked.

"Sure." I said.

"_OK Bye."_

"Bye."

Sarah looked at me very worried so she asked.

"Baby whats wrong."

"Apparently my sister's at this hotel."

"Really I would love to meet her."

"Yeah me too." I look at Sarah and she stared at me confused.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**That's the end of this chapter. I thought I'd update a little sooner again.**

**A/N: Two people have gotten the correct answer and those people are.**

**1st – 18spashley/Lauren aka LC as Kyla and Ashley's estrange sister.**

**2nd – Bound Dragon/Sarah aka S as Kyla's lesbian lover.**

**Ladies thanks for participating and I will need descriptions of yourselves through a PM Thanks.**

_**mutt009 – Thanks but this is actually a 1 woman show so I'm the only one that comes up with and write this story but thanks for the support.**_

**lexj_ – LOL yea thats true and yes SPASHLEY can make it through anything._**

_**taymm15 – Yea its cool that things worked out and I can't wait for the dinner either.**_

_**MasterDanniSoN2 – Thanks.**_

_**A/N: The CONTEST is still going on but only for Third place -- Fifth place. Also I need people to win these places for me to continue Loving Annabelle. Or I'll just stop the contest if no one claim the prizes after this chapter.**_

_**Third Person: Cameo as a FAMILY MEMBER of Ashley/ FRIEND of Simone for FIVE Chapters.**_

_**Fourth Person: Cameo as FRIEND in THE NEW INTERN for THREE Chapters.**_

_**Fifth Person: Cameo as a WORKER  in I'M LOVING ANNABELLE for ONE Chapter.**_


	15. Family Dinner part 1

_**Family Dinner part 1**_

_**Thanks for the reviews plz send more. **_

**Hey guys well no one gave me any answers so I will make up characters. **

**Two people won the contest though:**

**1st – 18spashley/Lauren aka LC as Kyla and Ashley estranged sister and Simone's best friend.**

**2nd – Bound Dragon/Sarah aka S as Kyla's lesbian lover on The New Intern.**

**Well anyways I hope you guys enjoy the update.**

_**Dreams **_

**Thoughts/Flashbacks**

_Phone calls or text_

_Singing_

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Ashley 's Pov**

I was waiting in the waiting room at Jenny's office and her secretary told me to go in and I did to find her on the phone all giggly.

"Hey, Ashley just walked in so I'll have to call you later and if not I'll pick you up at 7 OK" Jenny said to whoever was on the phone.

When she hung up I asked. "Who was that?"

"OH it was Lyric and she said she will see you tonight." she replied, while I stared at her confused.

"OH, sorry Lyric is coming to the family dinner tonight with me." she informed me.

"What happened to Anna?" I asked.

"She broke up with me." she said and I nodded.

"So enough about me, how was you and my sister date."

"I was perfect." I said

"Yeah thats the same thing she told me, so what are you two leaving out?" She asked.

I laughed and said "Nothing what so ever."

"Yeah whatever, anyways my dad said you are doing great and you even got to a student neither him or me could get to. Jourdan, wow how did you do it."

I shrugged. "I dunno I was just myself and I didn't try to make her tell me anything."

"So you are really good with kids?"

"I dunno I guess, well my whole time as a kid I didn't want to be treated like a kid so I don't treat them like kids." I explained.

"Wow. Ashley can I ask you something?" She asked

"You already did." I reminded her.

"OK well this is what I want to ask. What do you want to do as a career?" she asked me something I don't even know the answer to.

I shrugged and said. "I dunno"

"Really you don't have any dreams." she asked.

I shrugged again. "Well it doesn't matter because of my record."

"That's not true, if you have a dream you should live it.. Well what do you like to do?" She asked.

"I don't know I love music and kids." I said and she smiled at me.

"Well why don't you be a music teacher."

"Because I would have to go to school and I hate school."

"Well maybe you should change your mind it would probably be fun for you."

"I dunno maybe I'll think about it." I said.

"OK thats all I ask." she said. Then she looked at the clock and said. "Well I guess we are done because you have to get back to work."

"Yeah that I do." I said as she stood and said "Well I'll see you to....." My phone went off and I apologized and she said "Wow my sister is good for you because before you would have tried to play a total bad ass and answer that."

"Yeah I guess but she didn't change me I'm just showing you the real me since I will be sticking around for a while." I informed her.

"Well I'm glad about both of those things." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

When I got to my car I saw that it was Kyla who called me and she left me a voice mail so I answered it and she said she needed to talk to me asap so I called her.

"Hey whats up." I asked.

"Uh whats up she ask Ashley I've been calling you all damn day and you just call me back and you ask whats up..."

"Ky you are freaking out on me sweetie breathe and calm down then tell me whats wrong." I interrupted Kyla.

Kyla took a few deep breaths and then said.

"Ashley, some girl name Lauren just called me and said she is our sister and that she wants to meet up tonight."

"Damn she found us."

"What the fuck you mean she found us? You mean to tell me you knew about this and didn't tell me?"

Kyla became upset again

"Yeah Kyla I knew, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but one day I heard Dad on the phone and I heard him tell someone I love you baby girl and I wanted to know who it was so I called the number on his phone back and ask who it and she told me and I got caught by dad so he showed me her one day and told me that you and mom knew nothing about it and he would like to keep it that way and I kept his wishes."

"Why didn't he tell me I mean he told me about Junior, how come he didn't tell me about her."

"Kyla he didn't tell you about Junior you found out like I found out about Lauren."

"Yea Whatever how many secret love children do he have."

"I don't know but right now we are up to 3 including you." I joked.

"Shut up well anyways she want to meet us at the Beverly Hilton on Wilshire at 9."

"Today?"

"Uh huh Why?"

"Shit, I have dinner with Spencer's family tonight but I should be able to be there by nine but I don't know I'll see and call you later."

"Okay Later."

I hung up with her and drove off back to work.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Lyric POV**

**Oh my god Jenny will be here in like 10 minutes an I am so nervous but I'm ready and everything but I am nervous about this whole thing. I mean I want to get back together with Jen but what if she hasn't change and she is still that same cheating person she use to be but then again what if this is the best thing for me and she has changed and is the loving person she was at her dad's cabin when we were in college god I miss her so much.....**

**Oh my god she here.**

I go to open the door and when I do I am so speechless. Jenny is in this adorable midnight navy dress and it shows of her nice boot.. I mean body yeah her nice body not booty oh my god I'm staring.

"Like what you see?" Jenny asked.

"Huh? What? What are you talking about? Are we gonna go or what?" I asked all together.

"Well are you gonna let me answer any of those questions."

I give her a death stare. She laughs and say

"You look beautiful even with the look worst than the devil himself." I laugh and hit her with my purse and say

"Can we go now? And thank you you look gorgeous yourself."

"Yes we can and thank you."

We went to her car and she open the door for me and we drove in silence the whole way there.

When we did make it she turn the car off and looked over to me and said

"You know you really look beautiful tonight and thank you for coming."

"No thank you for inviting me." I said and kissed her on the cheek and she smirked and I know her so she is about to say something smart in 5.... 4......3 ......2 ....1

"Thats all I get after that speech I mean come on." I looked at her and said

"Wow you're still a mood ruiner." I shook my head and I decided to mess with her a little so I leaned in to her so that I was really close to her ear to say something but I saw Ashley and I smiled at her and she knew what to do so she walked toward the car and I moved to Jenny's lips and I was so close our lips were almost touching and Ashley was at the car window now and I nodded and then Ashley hit the window so hard Jenny screamed to the top of her lungs and me and Ashley laughed our asses off and I got out of the car and laughed with Ashley then Jenny got out of the car and said

"OK it official I am putting you in jail." Me and Ashley was still laughing and Ashley said

"Why? Because you peed your pants or were you close to cumming?" Me and Ashley laughed louder and I said

"Nope it was pee not cum because I didn't do anything hahaha she peed her pants hahahaha let me feel for a wet spot Jen." I went closer to her and she moved away from me and I laughed more.

Spencer came outside and said

"Whats going on I thought you came out here to call Kyla?" Ashley was still laughing way too hard so in between laughs she said

"I did...... but...... we..... and...... thennn... she........ and ......... screamed and peed ........ hahahhahahhah Jenny ....... annd Lyr...... and peed ....... wet spot."

Spencer looked at her like she was weird and said

"OK.... English now please."

I laughed and said

"Hi Spencer we haven't properly met but I'm Lyric and what Ash is trying to say is we was messing with Jenny and we scared her and we think she peed her pants."

Spencer laughed and Jenny pouted and said

"I did not pee my fucking pants OK."

"Right you didn't let me feel." I said and she grinned at me and look behind me then said

"You wanna feel a wet spot huh?" I look behind me and saw a pond and she walked towards me and I said "No no no no no Jenny NO NO NO DON'T" Then she picked me up and threw me in the pond and I pouted and Ashley was laughing and the Spencer said

"Babe you think that funny huh?" and Ashley said Yeah so Spencer threw Ashley and the pond too and I laughed at her and she looked at me

"What you laughed at me?"

Spencer and Jenny was laughing and Spencer said

"Hey Jenny we got our girls wet for us hahahahahahah."

Jenny laughed and said

"Yeah that'll teach you to mess with a Carlin."

Me and Ashley looked at each other and then back at the and saw they were close to the pond so we pulled them in and they both pouted as we did and and we laughed and splashed the water on them and I said

"Who's wet now?" Ashely and I laughed and then the family came out and I kinda remember all of the but it was their dad and two couples so we told them what happened and the girls from those couples laughed so the guys pushed them in the pond and the pulled the boys in and their dad said

"What the hell are y'all doing its a pond not a damn pool."

So we all looked at each other and then at him and then we all grabbed him and pulled him in and he was mad for a minute then he started splashing all of us.

**This will be the best Family Dinner.**

**TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI**

**Thats the end of this chapter and once again I'm sorry for the lack of updates I'll try to update better and sooner.**

**EagleSenior – Yes another sister**

**littletiny – Yes another Davies and IDK what will happen but it will be juciy**

**lexj – Thanks and I will try**

**mutt009 – Yep another sister and me neither**

**seyheystevierey – Thanks and Thank you for all the support**

**mini200do – Thanks and Thank you for all the support**

**Since I don't post well enough I thought I should leave spoilers**

**Next time on THE NEW INTERN**

**Jenny and Lyric rekindle their love for one another very intimately**

**Spencer will go south**

**Kyla and Ashley will meet Lauren**

**Jeremy will meet Sarah**

**OH yeah and the family dinner**


	16. Family Dinner Part 2

_**Family Dinner Part 2**_

_**Thanks for the reviews plz send more. **_

_**[Dreams] **_

**[Thoughts]**

_[Phone calls or text]_

_[Singing]_

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Spencer's Pov**

Me and Ashley were in my old room drying off.

"That was so fun we should do it again." Ashley said coming out of my closet in just her underwear and her clothes in her hand.

"MMM yeah we should and it should be just us and less clothes." I replied

She gasped and said

"Spencer Carlin you're gay."

I smiled and said "Only with you."

Then I walked up to her and I kissed her and it became very intense then we were interrupted by a knock on the door and Nancy walked in with her hands on her eyes and I laughed and said

"Nancy we are not completely naked you can open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and she was facing Ashley so she said

"WOW...... UH I mean I'm here for your clothes I'm gonna go put them in the dryer." I glared at her and she laughed.

Ashley gave Nancy her clothes and then she sat on my bed and I went to gather my clothes and Nancy said to Ashley

"Ashley you have really nice abs what kinda workout do you do?"

"Um I just go running."

"Wow really, can I touch?"

**What the hell?**

"Uh no you can not here are my clothes so stop hitting on my girlfriend and go dry our clothes."

Nancy laughed and as she walks out she say

"Ashley I will dry your clothes last so you can stay naked for a while."

I went to run after her but she ran and closed the door before I can.

Ashley was laughing and I turned and looked at her and I pouted and she walked up to me and said

"Aww baby she was just playing she want to make you mad."

I continued to pout and not speak to her as I turn away from her.

She put her arms around me and said

"I like it when she do that."

I turned my head around to her quickly.

"You wanna know why?" she asked me and I nodded and she whispered in my ear

"Well because you are so so so very very very sexy when you are jealous."

I smiled and kissed her and then she pulled away and said

We should get out of these wet underwear."

I nodded and said

"Yeah we should I have some new underwear here that you can put on."

I went to my closet to get the underwear and when I came back...

"That's not exactly what I meant." Ashley said to me fully naked.

I was damn near drooling and she pulled me towards her and we fell on my bed as we kissed and then I went down towards her breast and I started sucking them and she unclasp my bra as I was sucking on her boobs. She pulled me back up and flip us over and she sucked on my breast and I was moaning kinda loud forgetting that Jenny's and Clay's room is on both sides of mine. She then started kissing down my body but I pulled her up and said

"No no no it's your turn today."

I flipped us back over and I started where she left of and I kiss down her body and she stared into my eyes and when I found my destination she asked me

"Are you sure you ready for being down south?"

She began to sit up on her elbows.

"Yes I'm sure just relax and enjoy."

"But you never done this before."

"I will just do what I want. So will you shut up and let me do this."

She laid back down and I licked her folds open and then I began to lick her clit and she moaned and then I started to suck on it and she asked

"Are you sure you never done this before."

I nodded and continued and as I did her moans became louder and louder. When I finally made her come she screamed my name and I smiled and went up to her face and she smiled and when she came back down from her high she said

"Wow that was awesome but I think I was too loud I'm sorry."

"Its OK I don't care anyways." I smiled at her and she said

"Now its time for both of us to come."

I naively asked "How are we gonna do that."

"Well babe we are gonna use our fingers."

She climbed on top of me and grabbed my hand and put my fingers on her pussy and she began to work herself with my fingers and she pulled her hand away and said

"Yeah just like that continue doing that."

Then she started to work me and I jumped when she put her hand on my pussy and when she began to work me I moaned.

As we rode each others hand we both moan equally loud but I thought I heard other moaning from some where else.

We kept riding each other and then Ashley said

"MMM Spence..... babe ... I..m ....gonnna.. come....come ..... with..... me ahh"

We both moaned and screamed each others name in pleasurable bliss and it was the best sex I have ever had.

**Wow that was Awesome Chad never made me come like that.**

As we came done from our high Ashley said "Was it me or did you hear extra moaning when we were moaning."

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Jenny's POV**

Me and Lyric are up in my room drying off and she is in my closet while I was in my room waiting for her to come out and she said

"Uh Jen?"

"Yeah" I answered

"I don't have any underwear on. So can I have a towel?"

**Wow she is completely naked.... maybe I should take a peak I haven't seen her body in a really really long time.**

"Jenny?"

"Huh?"

"Towel"

"OH yeah hold on."

When I went to get the towel I ran into Nancy and she said she was drying everyone's clothes so I went to get me and Lyric's clothes so I walk in and I still was having a internal battle on whether or not I should look and I decided against it so as I walked into the closet I had my eyes shut tight and I ran into a dresser

"SHIT"

Lyric laughed and said

"What are you doing?"

I opened my eyes with out realizing it and then I said

"Apparently playing soccer with my dresser."

Lyric laughed and I looked up and I saw her completely naked body and I was completely turned on.

"Shit I'm sorry." I apologized to her.

"Uh why are you sorry Jen you've seen me naked before."

"I know but...."

"But what?"

"Did you hear that?" I ask because I thought I heard moaning.

"Hear what?"

It happened again.

"That"

Lyric arched her eyebrows and smirked and then she said

"That sounds like Ashley."

**What the fuck she fucking my sister while I'm in the next room OH my fucking God I'm gonna Kill that little bit....**

Then Lyric laughed.

"That is her. Wow your sister's good."

I glared at Lyric and said

"I'm gonna kill her and then put her in jail."

Lyric was still laughing and I went to walk out of the room but Lyric stopped me and said

"Why don't we out-moan them."

"What?"

"Lets see if you are as good as you were back then."

**I can't believe she is trying to have sex with me while I'm trying to killll.....mmmm.....**

I moaned

"You like that huh? Well there is more where that came from."

She was sucking on my breast and I don't even remember taking my bra off and I look down and notice that my panties are off too and she goes down towards my pussy and I hear loud moaning coming from Spencer's room again and all I can think about is killing Ashley..... That is until she starts sucking on my clit and she continues and then as I come I moan out her name.

Then its her turn so I pull her up to kiss me and we flip over and I return the favor and she screams out my name as she come and then someone knocks on the door and then walks in

"What the fuck...."

I turn around and see that it's Anna.

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**That's the end of this chapter. **

**EagleSenior – Yep I'm back and heres the update I hope you like it**

**Emma_James – Thanks and Thanks for all of the support**

**mutt009 – Sorry you will find out about Lauren on the next chapter**

**lexj – LOL I didn't mean she was really going somewhere I just meant she was gonna go down on Ashley.**

**Birdseyeview57 – Thanks and Thanks for all of the support.**


	17. OH SHIT

OH SHIT

_**A/N 1: I REALLY APOLOGIZE THAT I PROMISED THIS FOR YESTERDAY BUT I FORGOT IT WAS MY GRANDFATHER'S B-DAY LOL IT HAPPENS DON'T JUDGE ME LOL J/K. BUT YEA I AM SO SORRY THOUGH.**_

**_A/N 2: I'M BACK!!!!! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING BUT I WAS AT A TOTALLY LOST WITH WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN WITH THIS AND I'M LOVING ANNABELLE. IT WAS WERID BUT I'M BACK. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY. __THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PLZ SEND MORE._**

_**[Dreams] **_

**[Thoughts]**

_[Phone calls or text]_

_[Singing]_

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**Jenny's POV**

"What the fuck...."

I turn around and see that it's Anna.

**Oh shit.**

"What the fuck! Really we haven't even been apart for a week and you're already fucking someone else and that someone we broke up for, Really? Jennifer REALLY?" Anna Yells at me as me and Lyric hurry and tries to get dress.

"I came back to say I'm sorry and I should have let you talk and we should have talked about it and worked it out but no you're not even thinking about us, you're just thinking about cumming and that's all that matters right Jennifer!?!" Anna continues to yell as I look over to Lyric and I see she's has the sheet around her and I have my underwear on.

"Anna...." I tried to speak but she interrupted me.

"NO, You are not allowed to talk to me right now. So shut it!" Anna said. "So now You're the other woman right? It was my turn in college and now it's you're turn huh? Really?" Anna continued with Lyric.

"Really, you don't know me so how about you keep your comment and anything else you wanna say to me, to yourself."

"BITCH! IF I WANNA TALK TO YOU OR WHOEVER I WANNA TALK TO I WILL AND YOU WILL WATCH ME YOU STUPID BITCH!!!" Anna yelled at Lyric.

"Really Jen I don't wanna fight in your dad's house, but if she calls me another bitch I won't have anymore self-control." Lyric says to me.

"Hey Anna....." I tried again but again I am interrupted.

"Bitch do something." Anna said to Lyric and then all hell broke lose. Lyric dodged at Anna pushing her into my full length mirror making it break into a million peaces.

**Oh shit.**

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI 

**Ashley's POV**

I was lying on Spencer's chest falling to sleep and I was drifting off. I hear a crash of glass. Both me and Spencer jumps up.

"What the hell was that?" Spence asked me. I shrugged and both me and Spence got dress to see what it was. When we both were finally dress we both got up and went to Jenny's room.

When we got to her room all I seen was someone on top Lyric and my mind went blank and I jumped on her and threw her off and started to punch her and Lyric got up and helped me out. I didn't even notice the guys came up, but Clay pulled me off and Jenny had Lyric and Glen had Anna. I seen Anna staring at Jenny viciously like she wanted to kill her.

"Okay, what just happened." Clay asked.

"Dude, who cares it was chicks fighting in there underwear and It is sexy." Glen said and Clay and Nancy punched him on both sides of his arm.

"Ouch! What?" Glen said as everyone stared at him. "I was just saying." he continued.

"ASS" everyone in the room said to him.

**Spencer's POV**

"Jennifer, I can't believe that you would even do something like this to me really, I've been there for you through everything. I was there when you need me the most I was there for your whole family and you do this to me. You really throw away six years of this commitment and what ten years of being together. I really thought you loved me but I guess not." Anna said and ran out of the room.

"Lyr I am so sorry, but I have to..." Jenny said to Lyric and Lyric nodded. Jenny ran after Anna.

"Uh so...." Clay said.

"I'm sorry Spence I just couldn't....." Ashley began to apologize to me.

"No, I understand It's fine." I told her.

"Yea I'm sorry guys for the fight." Lyric told us.

"It's okay Lyric... Uh why was she her you guys?" I asked.

"Well when dad heard all the moaning and sexy time you guys were having he faked needed salad and he and Chelsea went to the store. Really, guys in your dad/father-in-law's house." Nancy said to me, Ashley, and Lyric.

"Shut up, lets go downstairs." I said and we all went downstairs.

"I need ice. What about you?" Ashley said to Lyric and Lyric nodded and Ashley goes to get it. Then, Jenny was coming into the house. She smiles at Lyric and walks over to her. That makes me happy because I like them together.

Someone knocks on the door.

**Really Okay I have to handle this.**

"What do she wants now? I'll get it." I said to everyone. As I walked over to the door, Ashley walked into the room as I got to the door.

I went to the door and opened it and when I opened it I was majorly surprised.

"Hey, Spency." Chad said as I looked back to Ashley.

**Oh Shit.**

TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI/TNI

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**Birdseyeview57 – THANKS AND SORRY THE UPDATE IS SO LATE.**

**somthgIlike2do – LOL I KNOW IT'S ON THIS CHAPTER BUT I THINK I WANT MORE OF IT AND SORRY FOR THE UPDATES BEING SO FAR AWAY.**

**IM GAY SO WHAT – THANKS AND I'VE ANSWERED THIS REVIEW ALREADY.**

**Esc15 – THANKS SO MUCH I TRY TO MAKE IT AS FUNNY AS POSSIBLE. THANKS AND SORRY THE UPDATE IS LATE.**

**FahQ2 – UH YEA OKAY UH I KNOW THE TENSES ARE LIKE THEY ARE AND I HAVEN'T SAID THIS YET BUT SOMEONE IS TELLING THIS STORY AND YOU WILL SEE AT THE END. AND I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I THINK IT WOULD BE QUITE BORING IF I JUST TALK ABOUT THE INTERNSHIP THE WHOLE STORY AND THE GRAMMER THING WELL EVERYBODY MAKES MISTAKES SORRY.**

**sacha – THANKS, I DID AND I TOTALLY APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. UH THE GRAMMER THING ONCE AGAIN I MAKE MISTAKES AND I DON'T THINK I COULD BE SORRY FOR BEING HUMAN.**

**Phenixbaby – LOL I'M SORRY BUT YEA I'M HERE TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE ABOUT MY STORIES.**

**2ndTwinRulez – LOL I FREAKIN' LOVE YOUR REVIEW SO MUCH IT JUST MADE ME LAUGH. LOL I AM BI AND I'M NOT REALLY INTO SAILOR MOON BUT I'M GUESSING THAT'S A COMMPLEMENT SO THANKS.**

**Mutt009 – I WILL TALK ABOUT LAUREN MORE ONCE I FINISH WITH THE DINNER I WILL GET TO IT. LOL YEA YOU CAN SEE ON THIS CHAPTER AND SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTER, I HOPE THIS ONE'S BETTER.**


End file.
